A little more than usual
by zaara26
Summary: Abigail and Henry deal with their feelings for each other. However, how they do that and if people will approve is another story altogether.
1. Chapter 1

"Henry" Abigail called and walked into Lee's office, expecting to find him there. As suspected Henry was there.

"Abigail. Hi." Henry turned around and gave Abigail a light smile.

"Hi. Do you have a minute?" Abigail asked as she approached him. He walked towards her.

"Sure." He answered, concerned.

"This new Saloon owner…Lucas Brouchard…" Abigail started.

"Hmmm…" Henry replied.

"Bill seems to think he is not what he seems to be. While I do not see anything wrong with him, I am a little skeptical as Bill seems to have a different view and if there's anything suspicious about Lucas, I would be interested to know" Abigail explained.

"I understand", Henry agreed.

"Is there a way you can help find out who this guy is? Bill has looked for information on him but hasn't found anything. He seems mysterious." Abigail requested and Henry nodded.

"I will have a word with people I know in Cape Fullerton. However, I may need a photo of his." Henry replied.

"Why?" Abigail asked, surprised.

"Lucas Brouchard may be a fake name." Henry reasoned and Abigail agreed.

"I will work on that photo…" Abigail said, walking away. "Thanks Henry" Abigail finished and Henry nodded ever so slightly. Henry watched as she was leaving. She turned behind to look instinctively, catching Henry looking at her. He cleared his throat awkwardly as he pretended to be looking for some papers around. She also looked awkwardly at him.

"Ummm…I will see you around." She said and waved at him. He motioned to her acknowledging the wave. She walked out, her heart racing. She wanted to say something but she wasn't sure what. Then she walked in again, involuntarily, like her body was independent of her brain.

"Henry" She called.

"Abigail" He responded, immediately.

"I was thinking if…" She struggled to speak.

"If?" He egged on.

"Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Tomorrow?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"Oh, unless you have something else planned, which is perfectly fine." She replied, very quickly. She half wished he said he couldn't make it as she felt very awkward now and kicked herself for being very forward.

"Not really. I would be happy to join you. Thank you." Henry said.

"OK. So I will see you then." Abigail said and quickly walked out, her hands clasped in front of her. Henry watched the door close with a thud and furrowed his brows and decided to not give it much thought.

**NEXT EVENING AT ABIGAIL'S CAFÉ **

"Mom, can I sleep at Richard's today?" Cody asked as she was putting the beef in her oven to bake.

"Oh? Of course sweetheart. Why don't you pack your bag and I will whip you a quick dinner before you go." Abigail replied and Cody ran upstairs. Abigail wiped her hands on her apron and set up the table for Henry and herself.

"Abigail..." Elizabeth walked in with little Jack in her arms.

"Hi! Are you OK?" Abigail asked as she took Jack from Elizabeth's arm.

"Yeah, I am a little hungry and I didn't have time to cook today. Do you have something that does not require preparation?" She asked desperately.

"Yes, I have some vegetable soup and garlic bread. Have a seat!" Abigail motioned her to sit and went into the kitchen to heat some soup.

"That would be lovely! Let me take Jack off of you." Elizabeth said as she followed Abigail into the kitchen. "Oh, the aroma…superb! What is in the oven? That smells amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, that's some beef I have put in to bake. Would you like some? It may take a little long for it to be ready though." Abigail said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I don't think I can wait. I am too hungry. What's the occasion?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I have invited Henry for dinner." Abigail said, trying not to make a deal of it.

"Henry?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

"Yes. He is helping me on some Hope Valley business and I thought I could show my appreciation by making him a meal." Abigail explained, a little nervously.

"Oh!" Elizabeth said, very suspicious, as she sat down with Jack on her arms. She saw the table setting. "This looks like a formal dinner. You have your best crockery out on the table." Elizabeth observed, loudly.

"Yeah, he deserves it. He has been through a lot." Abigail tried to give a sane reason.

"Right…" Elizabeth nodded, not sure if she believed Abigail. However, her thoughts were short-lived as her mouth watered as soon as Abigail set down the soup and bread. Abigail offered to hold Jack as Elizabeth gulped down the soup as quickly as she could. "You really are the best cook!" She said in-between the soup and bread. Abigail looked at her amusedly as she had never seen Elizabeth that hungry.

Suddenly Henry walked inside the café. Abigail and Elizabeth both turned to look at him. He stopped in his tracks. "Sorry, am I too early?" he said as he began to retreat.

"No no, you aren't. Please come in." Abigail insisted as she approached him quickly.

"Yeah, in fact I was just leaving." Elizabeth said as she began to walk out herself, smiling at Abigail.

"I will walk you out." Abigail said as she smiled at Henry, who nodded in acknowledgement. Abigail and Elizabeth walked out of the café while Henry walked into it.

Abigail handed over little Jack to Elizabeth.

"Abigail, something happening between you and Henry?" Elizabeth asked. Abigail sighed.

"No. not yet at least." Abigail clarified.

"That means there is a possibility that it may?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have not thought that far ahead. Right now, I just feel like I do not know him on a personal level and I cannot decide whether I like him or not." Abigail replied.

"You want to spend more time with him?" Elizabeth asked.

"I just want to get to know him. That is it." She replied.

"Well, in that case, I hope you know what you are getting into. We all know Henry's history." Elizabeth said.

"You know the Henry that embezzled the town's funds. I would like to get to know the Henry who brought Becky to Hope Valley despite the snow storm at Cape Fullerton and who returned me double my money despite the share market crashing down." Abigail insisted.

"OK, I have faith on your faith." Elizabeth said and smiled. Abigail smiled back at her and hugged her. She watched Elizabeth leave and went back in.

"Hi" she said to Henry as she entered the café. Henry smiled at her.

"I hope I did not interrupt anything." Henry asked as Abigail picked up after Elizabeth.

"No, not at all. Elizabeth needed a quick meal before she could put little Jack to sleep." Abigail said and smiled at Henry who helped her pick up the plate too. He followed her into the kitchen and put the plate on the counter near the sink. Abigail went over to the oven and opened the door to check on the beef, while Henry watched her. He noticed how beautiful she looked, despite her hair not being in a bun, spick and span. There was a sense of calm as he watched her go around the kitchen, whipping this and stirring that. He could watch her working the whole day. She walked over to the cabinet, trying to reach for the herbs on the top counter. She stood on her toes, her arm stretched but she could not reach the herbs. She turned around to scan the room for the wooden ladder, as she leaned on the counter on her back.

"Allow me." Henry said as he leaned over her to reach for the herbs, on his toes. He was dangerously close to her and he moved himself back but still very close to her. She smelled the spice of his aftershave. She never noticed how built he was until today. His arms were positioned on both her sides and they felt like arms of steel. He was now looking into her eyes and so was she. It was also her first time noticing his face properly…his rugged face, his little dimples, his silver grey hair and brown eyes. Her breath hitched as his eyes bore into hers. She was blinking as she didn't realise that she had a strand of hair lodged into her eye. He reached up and said "May I?" and he gently pulled the strand of hair off her eyes. She blinked a couple more times as her eyes began to water. He reached into his pocket for a handkerchief and handed it to her, which she graciously accepted. She reached to wipe her eye. He didn't move away even for a second and Abigail did not mind the proximity, until Cody called out to Abigail. Henry instantly moved away as Cody walked down the stairs.

"Hello Mr. Gowen" Cody called.

"Hi Cody. How are you?" Henry replied.

"Fine thank you." Cody said and stood by Abigail. "Is everything OK? Why are you crying?" He asked Abigail as he looked at Henry.

"Oh, I had something in my eye. Mr. Gowen helped me clear that." Abigail replied as she put down the handkerchief on the counter.

"OK. May I leave?" Cody asked, all too eager to go for his sleepover.

"Not yet, You can go after dinner." Abigail said and walked to the stove.

"May I have dinner at Richard's please? They must be waiting for me." Cody said.

"Sure you can. In fact…" Abigail said as she walked towards her oven. "I baked some banana bread. Why don't you take this with you and give it to Richard's mum? And do thank her for me" Abigail said and handed over a wrapped loaf of banana bread to Cody.

"Thanks mum. I love you." Cody said and kissed his mum. "Good evening Mr. Gowen." Cody smiled and said to Henry.

"And to you too Cody." Henry said as he and Abigail watched Cody leave. Abigail then turned to look at Henry. Her breath got hitched again as she saw his side chiseled face. He turned to look at her too.

"I will serve dinner." She said and walked into the kitchen. He followed.

"Can I be of any help?" he asked, his mouth breaking into one of his very rare smiles. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Of course, maybe you can lay out two plates for me here?" She asked and he obliged. He lay out the two plates while Abigail served the beef and the mashed potatoes. She then poured a sauce over it and decorated it with some steamed vegetables on the side. She smiled in triumph as she held both the plates up at Henry, before she glided into the café, setting both the plates down on the table. He followed her and sat on the table.

"This looks delicious." He commented as he set the napkin on his laps and picked up his fork to eat a carrot. Abigail smiled as she picked up her fork and watched him savour the first bite. He nodded and said "It is delicious. Thank you for this."

"You are most welcome." Abigail said.

"Mmm…before I forget…" Henry held up his finger and reached into his pocket for a piece of newspaper cutting. "I got this from a friend in Cape Fullerton when I asked him about Brouchard." He held out the cutting to Abigail who readily accepted it and looked at it carefully. "Just as I suspected, Lucas Brouchard is a fake name. His real name is Roger Segal, he is from France. He came to United States about 10 years ago, after he got married to an American, Beatrice Miller. He has been living in New Orleans for the past 5 years and he specializes in investments in frontier towns. While it does seem from this newspaper cutting that his record is clean as a businessman, I am afraid I share the same opinion as Bill. I feel there is something about this guy. I mean, why use a fake name? He must be hiding something. I am waiting for more information tomorrow after which we can then rope in Bill on this."

"Why Hope Valley? Why would he invest in a town like ours?" Abigail asked.

"Well, Hope Valley is a growing town. It could be a genuine investment…or he could be hiding something from us. We need to check him out before we do anything." Henry replied. Abigail nodded in agreement as she slowly put down the newspaper cutting, in deep thought. Henry watched her do so as he chewed slowly on his food. "Don't worry. If there is something he is hiding, we will find out about it. I am sure Bill will take care of that business sufficiently." Henry said. Abigail nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you" Abigail said.

"That's alright." Henry said. "Also, I wanted to say something to you."

"Of course." Abigail said as she sat up right.

"I have been feeling some tension between us of late. And I just wanted to know if everything is fine."

"What…kind of tension…" Abigail asked as she cleared her throat.

"Well, I am not quite sure. But something seems to have changed. I find myself feeling different around you and you haven't been yourself either." Henry said. Abigail sipped some water from her glass. She was not expecting Henry to be this forward.

"What do you mean when you say you feel different around me?" she asked carefully.

"I can't exactly put my finger on it." He said and watched as she lowered her gaze. "Look, the last thing I want is things to be awkward with us. I respect you a lot. You are the only one ever to have given me a second chance at everything, you supported me when I was all lone. So if there is something you are worried about, you will need to come forward with it, especially if it concerns me. If I ever overstep or make you feel uncomfortable, I need you to tell me so that I can take a step back."

"No, not at all, Henry." Abigail said quickly. "I find myself feeling "different" too when I am around you. I have not given this any more thought than what I am saying to you and that is probably why I cannot figure this out myself. But I do feel that we need some time to think things through."

Henry nodded. She was amazed at how mature he was about thid. She presumed he knew what she was getting at.

"I hope you understand what I am saying." She asked gently.

"I do. And maybe we can leave it at that for now. What do you think?" Henry said.

"That sounds like the best thing to do...for now." She replied.

"OK, good. We are on the same page. And you can talk to me about anything, you know that." He said and Abigail nodded. She felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She felt much more comfortable around him. It then dawned on her that she may have taken a slight liking to Henry, and not the like that the residents of Hope Valley feel for him, something was "different" as he put it. And she needed to take a step back and think things through before she can act.

They sat and talked for a couple of hours before it was time for Henry to go home. Abigail walked Henry to the door.

"Thank you for dinner." Henry said, giving his signature small smile and intense look.

"You are more than welcome. I hope you enjoyed it the meal" Abigail said with a smile.

"Company was better." Henry replied and Abigail smiled.

"I will see you around." Abigail said.

"You will if you'd like that and if you are comfortable too." Henry replied and Abigail smiled lightly and nodded.

"Goodnight." Abigail said. Henry leaned in and noticed that Abigail did not move but leaned in too instead. He leaned back and smiled at her.

"I am glad you are comfortable enough. Goodnight Abigail and I will see you around" Henry said and began to leave. Abigail held on to him by his hand and pecked him on his cheek.

"I will definitely see you around". Abigail said and smiled shyly. He smiled back at her and nodded. He put on his hat. As he was walking across the road, he turned behind and saw that she was watching him walk away. He waved at her slightly and walked off in the direction of his house.

She sighed and walked in to the café. It took her some time to get a hold of her racing heart before she could clean up. Maybe she liked Henry a little more than usual, maybe she thought of him a little more than usual and maybe she would love to see him a little more than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

"Abigail…" Henry caught up to her while she was walking on the street.

"Hi Henry." She replied brightly.

"I have more information on Lucas Bouchard." He said, sounding grave.

"Oh, what information?" She asked, stopping in her tracks, forcing Henry to stop too.

"His name is Roger Segal. He came to America for business and married his wife for the purpose of acquiring citizenship there. Once that was done, he established a textile business that did not run quite well. In order to recover, he got into bad company and started dealing in drugs. He has been jailed for that but word is that he still deals in drugs and goes around investing in running businesses to make white money out of his otherwise illegally begotten wealth." Henry said and handed over a police report to Abigail which stated the same.

"If he was jailed, why did Bill not get any information on him from any police department?" Abigail asked.

"He may have asked them for information on Lucas Bouchard and not Roger Segal." Henry replied.

"Oh my!" She said and started walking fast towards Bill's office, Henry following close behind. "We need to inform Bill." She said and Henry agreed.

"Bill!" Abigail called as she entered his office.

"Abigail…Henry…" He called as he saw them both enter.

"We have information on Lucas Bouchard…" Abigail started.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

"You must be relieved that Bouchard has been arrested" Elizabeth said to Abigail. The two of them were sitting on the bench outside Abigail's Café.

"I am. God knows what else he would have done." Abigail replied and then suddenly took a sharp breath. "What if he would have brought drugs to our little town here? Oh God, I hate to think the outcome of that!"

"Well, you got him at the right time. That is what matters." Elizabeth said.

"It was Henry's doing. He dug up all the information on Bouchard." Abigail said and Elizabeth nodded.

"Hi ladies…" Fiona, the switchboard operator called to Elizabeth and Abigail as she approached them. "All well?" She asked.

"Hi Fiona!" Elizabeth replied and Abigail nodded in acknowledgment.

"Good call on Bouchard, Madam Mayor." Fiona stated.

"The credit goes to Henry Gowen." Abigail replied.

"Speaking of Henry Gowen…" Fiona said as she watched Henry pass across the street, on his way to the saloon. "What is the deal with him?"

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"I mean, is he single? Is he seeing someone?" Fiona asked.

"Are you not a little too young for him?" Abigail quipped in.

"Number one, age is not a factor for me and number two, he is very attractive for even someone as young as me. Oh, and number three, I ask not for myself but for my aunt in New Orleans. Her name is Wendy Smith. She is a perfect match for him." Fiona said and watched Henry walk in passing.

"Well then, I wish you all the best with that!" Abigail said, however, Elizabeth did not miss the slight disappointment in her voice. She looked up at Henry who was now almost walking into the saloon. He was joined by Bill at the door.

**AT THE SALOON**

"Hello Henry." Bill called as he stopped near the door, forcing Henry to stop too.

"Evening, Bill." Henry replied.

"Thank you for the information on Bouchard. That helped a lot." Bill said.

"Oh no worries at all. Anything I can do to help." He said and smiled.

"Oh, one more thing. I saw you walk out of Abigail's last night. I have been watching you around her and while things seem pretty cozy, I feel the need to remind you that what you are doing is not appropriate, considering your history with her." Bill said and Henry's teeth clenched as he stiffened, visibly.

"You do not need to remind me of anything. I know my history with her." Henry defended.

"All I am saying is that you should stay within your limits." Bill said sternly.

"And what limits are those, may I ask and who put them there? Abigail did not tell me anything about those limits…" Henry asked, approaching Bill defiantly.

While Abigail could not hear them talk, she sensed that there was a showdown between Bill and Henry. She stood up from the bench and walked up to the end of her porch. Elizabeth and Fiona were too busy chatting away to notice the tension.

"You have no right over Abigail." Bill said calmly but dangerously.

"She is not a commodity that anyone could have a right over!" Henry raised his voice slightly.

"Stay away from her..." Bill hissed.

"Who are you to tell me that?" Henry replied, tilting his head to one side.

"I care for her, Henry. And if you so much as hurt her hair, I will see to it that you are back in prison." Bill threatened.

"I think she is perfectly capable of protecting herself." Henry replied, looking Bill right in the eye.

Some people walked out of the saloon and noted the tension between them. They slowed down to check if all was well. Bill took a step back. Abigail was watching, her one hand to the pole that she was holding on to like her dear life, subconsciously. She was worried.

"Henry, before taking a step towards her, think about your past with her and her family. You killed her husband and her son! Do you really think you can make that right, let alone being in any relationship with her? If you really care for her…" Bill said and approached him again, "…you will take a hard look at yourself and figure out whether she sees her love in you or the face of her husband and child's killer. If you care for her even with the smallest fiber of your being, you will refrain from hurting her again. I expect that you will do the right thing when it comes to her." Bill said and walked away.

Something inside of Henry that was so up and beat crashed and he felt it in his heart. He had a little ray of hope and sunshine in his life with her presence. But he may gotten ahead of himself. After all, how could someone as nasty and evil as him deserve someone like Abigail? How did he even remotely think that Abigail would fall for him? She deserves someone who looks out for her always, not someone who gave her the biggest sorrow in the world. Bill was right, would she see him as a love interest or as a murderer? Is she just being a nice person that she is by making his rehabilitated life comfortable? Was that all that it was? Did he misread her intentions? How did he do that? He prided himself in reading into people's thoughts through their actions or even their eyes. How could he misread Abigail's eyes? His inside, his emotions, all in turmoil. The once broad shouldered man was now hunched. His heart broke, so hard that he felt it physically. He had never felt such pain. He turned around, almost faltering in his steps. Seeing that, a very worried Abigail took a step forward to run to him but she stopped as he turned and looked at her. She raised her hand slightly to ask if he was OK and he waved at her, stopping her from going to him. He gave her a sad smile and walked away. Unknown to Abigail, Henry had decided the fate of their newly blossomed relationship or so he thought.

Once again he gave up on life, a little more than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Lee!" Abigail called as she walked in to Lee's office.

"Abigail…Hi." Lee responded as he looked up from his papers. He got up from his seat to receive Abigail. Abigail smiled at him as he motioned her to sit on the chair on the opposite side of his table.

"Thanks." Abigail said and watched Lee walk back to his chair.

"What can I do for you today?" Lee asked Abigail.

"I came to ask about Henry." Abigail said, worry written all over her face.

"What about Henry? You look worried." Lee said as he sat up on his chair.

"I have not seen him for the past two days. Do you know where he is?" Abigail asked, putting both her hands on Lee's table.

"He informed me that he would go out of town yesterday and return tomorrow." Lee said.

"I see." She said, deep in thought.

"Everything OK Abigail?" Lee asked, watching her closely."

Yes, everything OK. I was just worried as I had not seen him for a couple of days." Abigail said. "Anyway, I will be off now. Cody should be coming home from school any time." She finished and got up to leave. Lee nodded respectfully. Just as Abigail walked out, Rosemary came in to Lee's office.

"Hi Lee." Rosemary called.

"Hi sweetheart." Lee responded as Rosemary planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I brought you the stationery from the mercantile." Rosemary said and handed over a paper bag to Lee.

"Thank you…" Lee said as he set down the same on his desk.

"Is everything alright?" Rosemary asked. Lee seemed to be in deep thought.

"I would like to bounce something off you." Lee said.

"Oh sure!" Rosemary clasped her hands excitedly and Lee smiled at that.

"I have been noticing something about Abigail." Lee said.

"You have to give me more Lee." Rosemary said flatly.

"I have been noting that she seems to be looking out for Henry a lot." Lee said as he sat down, Rosemary watching him do so.

"Henry Gowen?" Rosemary exclaimed and Lee nodded. "Why do you think so?" she asked.

"Well, Bill was telling me that Abigail had invited Henry over for a dinner and that has been going on for some time. In fact, I saw Abigail yesterday speaking to a few of my men, asking them about Henry. She also came in today, saying she had not been seeing him in the past couple of days and she looked concerned." Lee expounded. Rosemary looked with knitted eyebrows as she pursed her lips in thought.

"You think Henry is in trouble?" Rosemary asked.

"I don't know, although it does not seem like it." Lee debated.

She sat in quiet thought for a bit until a sudden thought hit her. She opened her eyes wide and looked at Lee in shock.

"You don't think…" She started.

"I wouldn't conclude anything right now Rosemary!" he exclaimed warningly.

"Oh but it could be!" She said and raised her hands up dramatically as she got up from her chair.

"Ok Rosie, darling, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. It could be a lot of things." Lee said calmly.

"Oh that would be so wonderful!" Rosemary exclaimed in a high pitch voice.

"Alright, calm down Rosie. Remember, that is just an assumption. And it seems highly unlikely." Lee shrugged and reasoned.

"But if it is true, it would be the most romantic thing ever!" Rosemary shrieked in delight. "I need to talk to Abigail…" she said excitedly as she started walking out.

"Rosemary!" Lee said as he leaped forward to hold Rosemary by her waist. "Let's not get excited here. Let this be. If it is true, we will know in time." He reasoned.

"But what if they both don't know? Rosemary Leveux Coulter can never be wrong about such things!" she said as she tilted her head from side to side in pride.

"I just feel that you should run this idea by someone else who is close to Abigail before you approach her." Lee said.

"Plausible…" Rosemary said as she whiffed off. "Thank you for the idea, love." She finished off.

"What idea? I didn't give you any!" Lee said dreading, as he groaned inside. He knew his wife would bring trouble. Abigail and Henry are both very strong personalities. If neither of them feel the same way about each other as Rosemary thinks, there will be tension in the air and Lee wanted to avoid that at all costs.

**AT ELIZABETH'S HOUSE**

"OK sweet little boy, mummy is going to put you to sleep now and you will be a good boy and sleep soundly." Elizabeth whispered. Just as she put little Jack in the cot, she heard a gentle knock on the door. She tiptoed to the door and gently opened it.

"Hi…" Rosemary whispered excitedly.

"Shhh…" Elizabeth said as she put a finger on her lips and slowly stepped outside and gently returned the door behind her. "Sorry, just put Jack to sleep." She said a little louder.

"Oh I totally understand. I needed to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" Rosemary asked excitedly.

"Even if I didn't, I would have removed for you one noting how excited you are!" Elizabeth said. "Whats happening?" Elizabeth asked. Rosemary pulled her to the bench on the porch. "What's going on?" Elizabeth asked again as Rosemary sat next to her on the bench.

"I think Abigail likes Henry." Rosemary blurted out.

"What?!" Elizabeth exclaimed and turned to look at Rosemary in her eyes. "I think you are mistaken. I mean, I know that Abigail has given Henry another chance to be a better Hope Valley resident but your train of thought is a little too farfetched." Elizabeth concluded. "Oh my! What if Abigail heard what you are saying? She would be mighty upset! Don't you know that it was due to Henry's negligence that Noah and Paul died?"

"I know all about it, Elizabeth. But that has not stopped Abigail from caring about Henry." Rosemary reasoned.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked. Rosemary drew in a big breath and explained her conversation with Lee.

Elizabeth sat there chewing her lip and thinking about it. To come to think of it, she had been seeing Abigail and Henry chat away on the street a number of times of late. She had also noticed that Abigail seemed to react in some way whenever Henry was mentioned in a conversation. She also reacted when Fiona asked what the deal was with Henry. Further, she had invited Henry to dinner a number of times and also baked muffins for him, as Abigail had informed her. She mentioned all that to Rosemary whose cheeks turned even rosier.

"Do you think it is possible that Abigail is drawn towards Henry despite their past?" Elizabeth asked Rosemary, skeptically.

"Why not? People have been known to give up their lives for love." Rosemary said dramatically as she looked up at the sky. Elizabeth shook her head and chuckled at that.

"You know what I mean, on a serious note." She explained and Rosemary looked at her softly.

"That did not stop Abigail from testifying for Henry. Is she not the reason Henry is back to Hope Valley?" Rosemary reasoned.

"I understand, however, Abigail could have done all that because she is a good person at heart and not necessarily because she loves him…" Elizabeth replied.

"If it was about Henry's actions, she would not have helped Henry at all, not in any way. The fact that she encourages him to be a good person and bakes muffins and cooks for him is an indication enough that she has no inhibitions when it comes to him. She also does not seem to care what people would make of her actions. Just shows how much she trusts the man!" Rosemary insisted.

"You could be right, but we need to speak to Abigail about this. It will not be right for us to make assumptions." Elizabeth said.

"Right! You are absolutely right. We need to ask Abigail in not so many words how she feels about him." Rosemary thought out loud. "Wait, do you think Abigail and Henry together is a good idea?"

"It is a good idea if there is love, after all, that is where magic happens." Elizabeth said poetically, but unintentionally.

"What a beautiful train of thought Elizabeth. Magic happens where there is love." Rosemary said proudly, her heart bursting with joy for her friend. She does deserve someone who makes her happy, even if that happiness is in the arms of Henry. "So can we talk to Abigail tomorrow?"

Elizabeth nodded at that.

"See you then!" Rosemary waved at Elizabeth as she started to walk away.

"Bye Rosemary…" Elizabeth responded and breathed in deep. She watched Rosemary almost skip home.

That night, Rosemary went to bed hopeful, a little more than usual.


	4. Chapter 4

Abigail walked into Lee's lumber factory with a basket. She saw Lee and walked over to him, smiling. Henry saw her from her, walking towards Lee and sighed deeply. He watched as she talked to Lee animatedly. How he adored her. However, how he didn't deserve her.

He saw that she had finished talking to him. She looked grave and disappointed. Lee pointed towards him and he knew instantly that she had come over to see him. He was sure she had noticed his absence in the past two days. He did not know how to explain the fact of the matter to her. As Lee pointed to him, he pretended to inspect a piece of lumber near him.

Abigail smiled at Lee as she walked over to Henry.

"Hi there…" she called out gently with a light smile. Henry responded to her with a smile. "Do you have a minute? I was hoping we could take a walk." She said, tilting her face to the side.

"Actually, I was doing costing of some lumber…" he mumbled on as he looked around for idle pieces of lumber.

"Please." She asked, gently, her eyes pleading. Henry saw the look in her eyes and nodded ever so slightly. He motioned for them to walk towards the fields on the left of the factory.

They walked side by side, Henry, and her, their hands almost touching. He did feel the softness of her touch on his rough hands. It was almost soothing to him. He liked her touch. It gave him peace of mind.

They approached a clearing that led to a clear lakeside. There was a gentle cold breeze in the air. There was a sense of tranquility in the atmosphere around him and her presence grounded him even more. He wished she could always be by his side. She motioned for them to sit on two boulders at the lakeside. The icy water gently flowed by at their feet.

Abigail set aside the basket and looked over at the lake. Henry followed her gaze as he looked up ahead.

"How have you been?" she said, just looking ahead.

"Good. I have been good." He said as he looked at her. She didn't flinch but kept on looking ahead. Seeing that, he also looked up ahead, rubbing his hands to keep warm.

"I haven't seen you around for the past couple of days." She said.

"Yes, I was out of town" Henry said, not wanting to broach that topic.

She then looked at him and so did he. He saw a look in her eyes. She wasn't requesting but demanding an explanation. Henry sighed and looked up ahead.

"I had a couple of things to sort out in Hamilton." He said, still not looking at her.

"I see…" she said as she reached for two packs of lunch and napkins from her basket. She handed one of each over to Henry who hesitated.

"I am alright." He resisted. She didn't move, but her eyes were defiant. He blinked and took the pack from her. She opened it slightly for him to take a bite out of it. "Thanks." He said dryly as he bit into a broccoli.

"You didn't tell me you were going out of town." She said, looking up ahead, again.

"It was a sudden matter that needed to be sorted." He said, still not willing to give her any information.

"A sudden matter that would involve you moving to Hamilton?" she asked and looked at him fiercely in his eyes. He realized that Lee must have told her about the notice he had given to him about him leaving his job. Henry cleared his throat.

"There is a good opportunity out there for someone like me." He said firmly as he squared his jaw. He was preparing himself for a showdown.

"I see." She said, without any emotion, as she sipped her water. "And you will be happy there?" She asked. He took a moment to answer that.

"I have not thought of that. I saw an opportunity and took it." Henry said coldly.

"An opportunity to what? Escape?" She asked, her voice unshaken.

"You sound upset." Henry said, looking at her squarely.

"Even if I was, why would you care?" She said, anger rising in her. The heat that was in her sharply contrasted the biting cold outside.

"My decision to move is for the best." Henry defended, his voice firm.

"For whom? Hope Valley? Me? You? Or Bill?" She asked defiantly. And henry looked at her, with furrowed eyebrows. "I saw your little exchange at the saloon the other day. You may have fooled others but not me." She finished.

"I have done some bad things in the past, Abigail. Why would you even forgive me?" He said emotionally.

"So your decision is based on your guilt?" Abigail went on, fiercely.

"Don't you think Hope Valley has had enough of Henry Gowen?" He asked, with a defeated look on his face.

"Oh. That is what it is then. "I" have had enough of Hope Valley's kindness, so "I" should go?" She asked again, fiercely.

"Abigail, you are misunderstanding me. I am doing what I feel is best for the town." Henry explained.

"Is that so? Tell me I am wrong about this." She countered. He sighed.

"I am of no use to anyone here, Abigail. I do not feel any value to my existence, nothing at all. I do not like to look into the eyes of the people here because I have wronged them and I may not be able to make things right." He reasoned and Abigail paused.

"OK, sure, I won't stop you. You do what you think is the RIGHT thing to do. Who am I to stop you anyway?" she said angrily, putting her lunch pack in her basket. She grabbed the one in Henry's hands too and put it away in a huff in her basket and stood up angrily. She yanked the napkin that she had given him earlier on and roughly picked up the basket. She turned around and started walking away.

"Abigail…" Henry said as he stood up quickly and followed her. He was limping as he tried to keep up with her. She continued to walk. "Abigail, listen to me." He called out to her again and she pretended not to hear him.

While he was running after her, his leg entered into a puddle of water and he fell hard on the ground. He groaned loudly as a huge sharp twig lodged into his other leg. Abigail heard him fall with a thud and turned around to see him as he groaned and held on to his other leg in pain. She quickly ran to his side, throwing the basket aside.

"Oh my God! You are bleeding." She exclaimed as she tore open the lower pant leg to reveal the wound. Blood flowed out of the wound. She helped him by putting his hand around her shoulders, to limp to the boulders on which they were seated. She gently lowered herself to the lakeside and cupped some water in her hands and splashed it onto his wound, trying to wash the blood away but almost an equal amount of blood flowed through the wound again. He groaned some more. "Hold on tight." She said calmly as she leaned over to approach him. She touched the twig. "This may…" she started saying as she yanked the twig out of his leg and Henry groaned even more loudly in horrible pain. "…hurt a little…" she finished. More blood flowed out. She quickly cupped water in both her hands and cleaned his wound again. She looked over to the side of the lake and plucked a few leaves and put them on his wound. "Hold this." She said gently as she ran to her basket. Henry closed his eyes tight in pain as his breathing fastened.

Abigail went over to the basket and grabbed the clean napkin. She walked fast over to Henry and tied the napkin around the wound.

"Is this better?" she asked him as she looked up at him. He was breathing heavily as he nodded.

"Thanks." He whispered in-between his breathing.

"I think we will still need to get this checked by Carson. Let me help you walk to his infirmary." She said as she held up her hand to take his. He tried to get up a little but groaned in pain. "OK, that's fine. I will get Carson and Faith over." She said as she started walking away.

"Abigail…" He said as he held her hand, stopping her. His hand was trembling against hers. She looked at him, not shaking his hand off hers. "I count on you…" he struggled to say. "…to tell me when my decision is wrong. I…would not value anyone else's opinions…" he said, his breathing heavy, "…as much as I value yours." He said, taking his hands off hers. Abigail looked at him, her eyes gentle.

"I see a man wallowing in self-pity, trying to escape the goodness in the hearts of people who care for him. I see a man, who has decided that he cannot handle kindness and would choose to remain far from it. I see a man too guilty to set things right. That is not the Henry I thought you to be and that is the man I know you are not." She said as she looked him in the eye. "Either way, your decision is yours to make. I do not have anything else to say to you." She said. His eyes fluttered open and shut. She knew she had to act fast. She leaned over and put her hand on his cheek. Henry!" she called as she shook him by his shoulder. Henry opened his eyes slightly. "Stay with me. I am getting help." She said in a panic.

He saw her rush off, sadness engulfed him. His heart was in turmoil. He knew she was right. Hell, she could see right through him. Does she not see a murderer in him? Why would she still be affected by his leaving? Why did he feel like he could not keep his eyes open anymore? The lake swooned in front of him. The ground felt jelly-like under his feet, or was it his feet that were jelly-like? His arms felt lifeless and suddenly he did not have the strength to keep his back up straight. Thoughts clouded his brain. It was either the burden of his decision or the fact that he had lost a tremendous amount of blood. Henry passed out, falling gently over the boulder, his body half off it.

**AT THE TOWN**

Abigail ran over to Carson's infirmary. She was beside herself with worry. Bill saw that from his office. He stood up and looked outside his window. He saw Abigail disappear into the infirmary. He walked outside on to the porch and onto the road, slowly, making his way to the infirmary. After a few seconds, Carson and Faith ran out with their kit, Abigail following closely behind. Bill ran towards her and caught up with her.

"What's happening?" he asked as he matched Abigail's jogging, by her side.

"Henry's hurt." She said hastily, not looking at him.

"What? What happened?" he asked worriedly. "How is he doing?"

"Oh you're the one to worry." She said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he slowed down, forcing her to do so too.

"Whatever it is you told him at the saloon the other day…? You should be happy, he has decided to leave town." She said as she looked back at him.

"I didn't ask him to." He said, defending himself.

"I am sure you did not. Not in so many words anyway." She said, anger flashing in her eyes. "We do not need help. Dr. Carson, Faith and I can handle Henry." She said fiercely as she ran to catch up with Carson and Faith, leaving Bill behind with a quizzed look.

**AT THE LAKESIDE.**

Abigail found Carson and Faith leaning over Henry, sprawled over the boulder she had left him sitting on.

"Oh my God! Carson, what's happening?" She leaned in too as Carson checked Henry's pulse and Faith removed supplies from the kit. Carson heaved a sigh of relief as he detected a pulse, albeit low, on Henry.

"It seems like he has passed out from excessive loss of blood. This is a deep wound. He has lost quite an amount of blood" Carson said, looking at Henry's blood-stained trousers, the blood running down his shoe on to a pool of blood on the ground. Faith dressed the wound. Abigail covered her mouth with her hand. "We need to stitch him up really fast." Carson finished as he looked over at Faith. "Faith, I need you to rush to the infirmary to prepare for surgery. Send me some men over to help us carry him there." He ordered. Faith nodded and rushed away.

"Is…is there anything I can do?" Abigail said, panic written all over her face.

"I need you to press the wound tight for me so as to avoid more bleeding." Carson said. Abigail nodded quickly and pressed on to his wound. She looked up over at him. He lay there motionless, his skin pale, both from the extreme cold and the loss of blood. Her hands trembled as her eyes teared up.

"Please be OK, Henry…please…" she whispered as she looked up at his still body.

At that moment, she felt her heart sink, a little more than usual.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry opened his eyes ever so slightly. All he could see was a blurry figure next to him, touching his hand from time to time. He could not open his eyes for too long as it was too bright for him. He blinked a couple of times. He could hear some voices from far but could not understand what they were saying. He closed his eyes again, not knowing what was happening. He could not move his arms or his legs or any part of his body. He decided not to struggle against his body anymore and decided to lean back and close his eyes.

"Any update?" Carson asked as he entered the infirmary.

"He was up a few minutes ago but went back to sleep." Faith replied.

Abigail was with Faith when Carson came in. she had been at Henry's side for the past hour. Faith had informed her that he should be coming round at that time. It has been almost 48 hours since Henry's surgery. While he was in and out of consciousness, he was too weak to move. Carson had told Abigail that it would take time for Henry to fully recover. Abigail did come and see him from time to time since Henry had been admitted.

"OK. We will observe him some more." Carson said and Faith nodded. He then looked at Abigail and smiled as he pursed his lips. "Abigail, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Abigail said and nodded as she walked out behind Carson.

"I think you should rest a little." Carson said and smiled.

"Oh, I am fine." Abigail said politely.

"I understand that you're worried about Henry. But there is not much that you or I can do at this moment." Carson said sympathetically.

"I understand but…" She started saying.

"We need our mayor to be well and running by the time Henry recovers. I insist that you go home right now and take some rest. As soon as Henry wakes up, I will let you know." Carson said reassuringly.

"OK I will take some rest. However, I feel like he has lost some good amount of blood. His face and palms are very pale." Abigail said, worry written all over her face.

"Well, he has lost some fair amount of blood. We will not know until he wakes up completely on whether he needs more blood, depending on how his body reacts to a number of things." Carson replied professionally.

"Alright then. Please do let me know as soon as Henry comes around." Abigail said as she touched Carson lightly on his arm.

"I will." Carson nodded and smiled lightly. He watched as Abigail walked away slowly towards the café. He walked back into the infirmary.

"She has been really worried about him. She has been around quite a lot for the past 2 days, going home only for a few hours and then return to check up on him." Faith noted.

"Hmmm." Carson replied as he observed Henry's palms. "He is still pale. We will need more blood. Do give notice to the residents of Hope Valley. I am sure someone will match his blood group." He said and Faith nodded and went out of the infirmary.

**AFTER THREE HOURS**

Henry opened his eyes gently. He felt more aware of his environment. He saw bandages on the side and a glass of water as well as syringes. There was a strange smell of medicine and spirit. He knew at that instant that he was in the infirmary.

He suddenly felt that his mouth had dried up. He reached for the water glass on his bedside, but his hands were trembling. He waited for a bit for his hand to settle down. He tried again but his hands just wouldn't stop trembling.

"Need help?" Abigail said as she tilted her face to one side. Henry leaned back to rest.

"I…didn't see you come in." Henry said. Abigail walked slowly over to his bedside and helped him up. She reached for the glass of water and helped him drink the same. She then returned the water back to the bedside.

"How are you feeling?" Abigail said as she sat on the seat next to his bed.

"I feel like an elephant sat on me." He said and Abigail smiled lightly.

"Carson said you will feel that way for a couple of days until you fully recover." Abigail said. Henry cleared his throat and lay back to rest his back and looked up above the door frame ahead of him, subconsciously. "I am sorry, Henry." Abigail said sadly. "I feel responsible for your state right now."

"I would not blame myself if I were you." Henry said groggily.

"You are being modest now." Abigail said seriously.

"Abigail, I am sorry I did not inform you of my decision…" he started.

"This is not the right time to talk about these things." Abigail said gently. "I would prefer that you be on your feet before we talk." Henry sighed at that. "How do you feel about chicken soup for dinner with some greens on the side? You have lost a lot of blood." She finished

"You really don't have to. I can take care of that." Henry said hastily.

"I do not have to but I want to. Besides, how will you take care of that when you cannot even hold a glass of water?" Abigail asked and Henry looked at her intensely. She got lost in his eyes as her smile slowly disappeared to a look of daze.

"Abigail!" Carson called as Abigail blinked and turned to look at him. "Henry, I am happy to see you up." He said and went to him, giving him a smile. Henry nodded courteously. "Let's take a look at you." He said as he measured his blood pressure. He then observed the white of his eyes. "Hmmm…you are still pale from loss of blood. You will not be able to leave the infirmary for the next two days. Otherwise, we are good!" he finished off, upbeat.

"Thank you." Henry said and nodded at Carson, who smiled back at him.

"I will go to Cape Fullerton this afternoon. I need to get some medication for your iron deficiency. In the meantime, you will need to take lots of greens with your food." Carson said and Abigail raised her eyebrows at Henry. "From the look of you, it seems that is taken care of."

"Oh indeed. Not to worry. I will load up his food with lots of greens." Abigail said and Henry groaned. Carson chuckled.

"Alright. I will get going. Faith should be with you in a bit. She just went home a few minutes ago." Carson said and left.

Abigail looked at Henry who also looked at her.

"I hope you won't give me a hard time with the greens." Abigail joked and Henry smiled slightly and shook his head. She then got up and touched his hand lightly. "I need you to get better soon, so that we can have that discussion." She said and Henry nodded. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will get working on your dinner." Abigail said and started leaving.

"Abigail." Henry said and Abigail stopped and turned to look at him. "Thank you." Henry said and gave her his infamous intense look.

"You're welcome." She said as she walked out. The skip in her heart was not missed by her and she secretly wished he would stop looking at her like that.

**AT ABIGAIL'S CAFÉ THAT EVENING**

Abigail stirred the soup in the pot as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Hi Abigail!" Elizabeth called as she walked in. Abigail smiled and turned to look at her.

"Hello." She said to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked Abigail.

"Oh, I am making some chicken soup and some broccoli for Henry." Abigail said casually.

"I see." Elizabeth said, deep in thought.

"Care to share your thoughts?" Abigail asked and Elizabeth sighed and sat on the chair in the café. Abigail joined her there.

"I wanted to talk to you about Henry." Elizabeth said.

"Oh?" Abigail said.

"I do not mean to pry but I feel we are close enough for me to discuss this with you." Elizabeth said and Abigail nodded.

"Sure. You can talk to me about anything." Abigail said.

"I have been noticing this thing between you and Henry. I did not want to draw any conclusions before I ask you about it." Elizabeth said.

"I know. You have a lot of questions about this. Unfortunately, I have no answer to give you because I do not know myself what is going on." Abigail said and Elizabeth smiled. "I do not know why I am drawn to him. Is it because I am trying to make his life better now that he is on the mend or is it because I feel more for him than usual? I do not know."

"And how does he feel about you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I do not know. Again, he could be feeling obliged towards me or it could be more." Abigail said.

"Don't you think you need to talk about this with him? You both are mature enough to acknowledge that there is definitely something going on." Elizabeth reasoned.

"I just feel like things would progress too fast for my liking if we had to talk about it." Abigail said and Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

"Then maybe the both of you should keep matters casual until you figure out what this..." Elizabeth said as she drew a circle in the air animatedly "…is."

"Things are as casual as they can be. It just seems a little weird to the people watching that we talk a little more than usual, Henry and I." Abigail said.

"What people think should be the least of your concerns right now. It all depends on how you feel about each other." Elizabeth said and Abigail agreed.

"I am not ready for a relationship right now. In fact what I am feeling for Henry right now makes me feel guilty. I feel like I am cheating on Noah." Abigail said, despair written all over her face.

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "You will never be able to compare Noah and Henry. These are two different people. Noah was the love of your life, but you cannot stop living your life."

"I do not deny that. However, with Henry's history with Noah and Peter, I question myself why I am drawn to Henry." Abigail said, her face full of worry.

"I would say listen to your heart." Elizabeth said, smiling at Abigail.

"I do not know what my heart says or feels." Abigail said, clearly confused.

"Then I suggest you take your time with this." Elizabeth said and Abigail nodded.

"I really do feel the same. But for this, I need to speak to Henry, before he gets his hopes high about this." Abigail said. Elizabeth agreed. "I will talk to him once he recovers and gets home."

"Alright then, I am not worried about you anymore." Elizabeth said and squeezed Abigail's hand, who tightened her grip around hers. "I should get going. Little Jack is with Rosemary." She said and walked out.

"Sure." Abigail hugged Elizabeth as she saw her off.

**AT ELIZABETH'S HOUSE**

"Hi!" Rosemary exclaimed in a whisper as she handed over baby Jack to Elizabeth who was all too happy to receive him.

"Hi sweetheart…" Elizabeth whispered as she kissed Jack's head fondly.

"I hope he behaved…" Elizabeth said to Rosemary gently.

"Oh he was an angel!" Rosemary said and clapped her hands, looking at Jack adoringly. "You know, he does look like Jack a lot." She concluded.

"Yes he does. He is my lasting memory of Jack." Elizabeth said as she rocked little Jack in her arms. Rosemary smiled at that.

"Oh! Did you manage to speak to Abigail?" Rosemary asked, her attention suddenly shifting and her eyes lightening up.

"Mmmm hmmm" Elizabeth responded in affirmative. "And she says she needs more time to think things through."

"But why?" Rosemary asked, a little disappointed.

"It's a little complicated Rosemary. Remember Henry's history with Noah? She needs time." Elizabeth explained.

"I understand but Henry is a changed man. He deserves a chance." Rosemary claimed.

"What he did is far too serious for one to forget. It is Abigail's husband and son we are talking about. I must admit, I had not thought of this angle as such…"Elizabeth said as she kept on rocking baby Jack. "…but I agree that Henry would be a long shot."

"Love conquers all, Elizabeth." Rosemary quipped in, proudly. "I still believe they are good together. I have seen the way they look at each other, with so much respect and maturity."

"There is a possibility we are misinterpreting this whole thing. I would still say that Henry is a long shot." Elizabeth maintained and Rosemary shrugged.

"I still feel that they are good together. Abigail seems happier around him. I have also seen her turn a tinge…" Rosemary said as she put her index finger and thumb close apart "…rosy when she mentions Henry."

"Well then we should wait until Abigail advises us of the same." Elizabeth sighed in defeat. However, Rosemary's thoughts were very far away. She knew she had to do something to at least bring Abagail and Henry together to talk about this, if not "together-together". "I see a look that in you which shows you are scheming in your head." Elizabeth caught on.

"Oh, I am just trying to be a good friend." Rosemary said cheerfully as Elizabeth shook her head.

"All the best. But just be careful. I mean, this is Abigail and we want what's best for her." Elizabeth warned.

"I know Elizabeth and I also want the best for her. I know she deserves love in her life and I am determined to bring that up to her." Rosemary said proudly.

That evening, Elizabeth went off to bed, a little more worried than usual.


	6. Chapter 6

Abigail walked along a quiet path not too far in the woods. She clutched the basket she was holding closer to her chest as she dodged a giant tree root popping out of the ground.

It was evening and she was going to Henry's with some dinner. Henry had refused for her to cook anything but Abigail was still feeling guilty about what had happened and wanted to nurse him back to health as soon as she could.

She reached a slight clearing which opened up to a little house. Smoke escaped from the chimney on top and she could see a figure moving inside. Henry was in the house.

She got to the door and was about to knock on it when it suddenly opened with force. She was caught by surprise as she dropped the basket which toppled on the floor and to avoid the door hitting on her face, she leaned back, a little too far, only to realise that she was losing her balance and falling over behind. A strong hand grabbed her by the waist while the other held her up from her shoulder. She felt herself being lifted back to her feet, and standing up almost close to a built figure. She found herself face to face with an amused Henry.

"I wasn't expecting you here Abigail." He said, his lips easing into a smile, bringing forth his small dimples. She forgot everything around her for a brief moment when she saw that smile.

"Sorry, I wanted to bring dinner." She blinked and said as she looked at her basket and the food on the ground. Henry followed her gaze to the spilled food on the ground. He instinctively steadied her before he removed his hands off her to lean down to pick up the food. She was strangely unhappy that he took his hands off her. She also leaned down. While picking up the bread, she got a proper glimpse at him. He was wearing a white vest with brown pants. He had not shaved. The stubble on him looked good…not only good, it looked…handsome on him. He smelled of burnt wood. She was surprised at the sudden sweat she felt in her palms, despite the biting cold outside.

"I'm sorry I must have startled you. I heard someone coming through the woods, I was expecting an intruder." He said as they both straightened up and Henry handed over the basket to her.

"Well, I did come unannounced, so I am an intruder." She said as she tried not to stare at his body. He was very well built, strong hands, wide shoulders. How good-looking was this man! At that moment, he realized he was wearing nothing but his vest.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Please come in…" he said as he led the way and rushed in to put on his shirt that was lying on his chair. His back faced her as he buttoned up his shirt. He turned around to look at her as he finally buttoned up the last one. He motioned her to sit at the table as he rolled up both his sleeves and joined her there. "I am really very sorry about the food." He said as he looked at the basket pitifully.

"Oh no, that's alright. I should have informed you in advance that I was coming." Abigail explained.

"Maybe. But not because you bothered me in any way but it would have given me a chance to straighten things up for your arrival." He said and looked around his house. She did too and she liked it. It was generally neat and clean except for a few ashes that had scattered around the fireplace. The fire was warm and welcoming and gave a dim light to the room.

"I like what you have done with your house. It is nice and quaint." She observed loudly and Henry smiled.

"Well, I had made some vegetable casserole. We could have that together. I hope you have not had dinner yet." He said, his voice rugged.

"No I haven't. And I would love to taste what you have made." Abigail said, giving him a big smile.

"Do you not trust me to make a good meal?" Henry asked, feigning hurt.

"Oh, you do not strike me as a "cooking" man…" she said.

"Well then, there is a lot you do not know about me." He said playfully and then went on to a flurry of activities. He brought out plates, bowls and glasses to the table. At one point, Abigail offered to help but was turned down by him. He then finally placed the casserole in the middle with some rice on the side. "Please dig in." he finished off as he sat down.

Abigail was hungry at that point. The casserole looked delicious. She tasted some and while devouring the first bite, she saw Henry eyeing her expectantly. Her expression changed from that of utter satisfaction to a frown.

"Mmmm…" she feigned disappointment. "I don't know…it lacks something." She said.

"Oh you lie! I saw your first expression. You like it, don't you?" he said, almost breaking into a grin and Abigail nodded and laughed. "It's scrumptious, Henry! I didn't know you can cook so well! Why have you never helped me at the café?" she asked as she took another bite.

"Well, it is called Abigail's café. I wouldn't want it to change at all." He said good-naturedly. She smiled at him.

"Maybe we could serve this there then? This really is lovely." She said and Henry nodded. "I will share the recipe with you." Abigail shook her head as she swallowed some food.

"You will teach me how to make it in my kitchen." She said and Henry smiled and nodded.

"Deal!" he said.

"Great! How about this Friday?" she asked. "We could make it a Friday special at the Café." She said and Henry nodded.

"Sure. I will be there." He said and took a sip of his water. They then ate in silence for a couple of minutes.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked, the expression on her face turned to worry.

"I am better, thanks." He said and nodded. "I still get very tired over a short period of time but that is getting better too." He finished.

"It is bound to happen. You did lose a lot of blood." She said.

"This brings me to our discussion that day near the lake." He said and she braced herself for the inevitable.

"Yes it does." She said and leaned slightly across the table towards him. "What is going on Henry? Why are you moving?" she asked.

"It was not a decision that was made in a day, you know. I have a friend at Hamilton who needs someone there to manage his store as he is traveling. He had wired me about a week ago about the same. That was already something I was considering..." He said.

"And then the conversation with Bill convinced you fully that you should leave Hope Valley?" She asked, her eyes fiery once again.

"He wasn't wrong in whatever he said…" Henry said and shrugged.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Abigail, my actions robbed you off the love of your life and your only son. How could you even get over that and in fact help me mend my ways?" he asked.

"I have told you before and I will tell you again, I know that there is good in you." She said.

"I will still be the same man, who was selfish enough to risk the lives of the loved ones in Hope Valley. How can I ever face them?" Henry lamented.

"And again, I say, you are making this decision due to your guilt and not anything else." She maintained.

"I am doing this for you too, Abigail." Henry said and put his hand lightly on hers that was on the table.

"Me?!" she said and removed her hand from under his. "How does your moving to Hamilton help me?" she asked, placing her hand on her chest. Henry sighed. "Wait a minute. Did Bill put this idea in your head?" she asked, her voice rising.

"Abigail…" Henry started saying but Abigail raised her hand to quiet him down.

"And Bill thinks he knows what is right and wrong for me?" she asked, her eyes depicting anger.

"He probably didn't…" Henry began to say.

"And did you not feel the need to consult me on this? Or just like Bill, you too decided that you knew what would be right for me. Because I have no say in whom I want and not in my life?" she asked, her eyes boring into his.

"I am sorry, Abigail. I just felt that I need to do the right thing for you." Henry explained gently.

"You will do the right thing for me? When have you ever?" She said and got up from the chair. "Are you not the one responsible for the death of Noah and P..." she started saying and stopped suddenly, realizing that she had said too much, not meaning to do so. She put her hand on her mouth in disbelief.

Something inside of Henry shattered and she saw it in his eyes as they fell to the ground. His shoulders hunched.

"Henry, I am so…sorry. I didn't mean to…" she struggled to explain but Henry got up from his chair and shook his head.

"It's alright. What you said is the truth. And as much as I try to avoid it, it is a very big and ugly part of the man in front of you. This is why my decision to leave Hope Valley stands." He said. She shook her head and struggled to explain herself but was quietened down by Henry's hand on her cheek. "It's really alright." He said and picked up her basket and looked at his watch. "It is getting late. I will walk you home, alright?" he said gently and again, gently nudged her to the door. Once they were out, he closed the door behind him and walked with her on her side, in the woods, towards her house. She would steal a glance at the sometimes hardened look on his face and at another moment, she would see the face of a man, bogged down by guilt. She hated herself at that moment. For the first time ever, anger got the better of her and she regretted every word that came out of her mouth. However, she could not take them back. They walked in silence. Henry did not look at her even once. They approached the porch of her house and she turned to look at him.

"Goodnight Abigail. Thank you very much for the food." He said before she could speak, and started to walk away but Abigail held on to his arm and gently leaned towards him, their faces inches apart.

"I do not know why I am drawn towards a man whose actions caused the death of my husband and child…" she said, her voice shaking. "All I know is that I am not ready to see you go." She said, her voice almost a whisper but faltering. Her eyes teared up. He looked into her eyes, wanting to wipe the tears bordering the eyes but he stopped himself. "Please do not leave before we talk about us." She said, whispering and a tear now trickling down her cheek. She wiped it fast. He blinked. She gently let go of her hand and leaned back. He wanted to grab her and kiss her and hug her but that would make things much more complicated than they were at that time. Instead, he chose to walk away without a word. She watched his back as his figure became smaller and smaller in the distance and finally disappeared around the corner.

Tears flowed more freely now as she slowly turned towards the porch of her house. She dragged her feet to go up the stairs and walk into the house. She gently dropped the basket near the door inside her house and slowly went up the stairs. She walked into her room and wandered around her bed, turning to look at herself in the mirror on the dresser. Her eyes were swollen and her nose was pink. She tried to straighten her mouth but the more she tried, the more the hurt took over her and she burst into tears once again, gently lowering herself on her bed. She curled up into a ball at the edge of her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**AT HENRY'S HOUSE**

Henry entered his house and saw that the fire was slowly going out. He grabbed some firewood on the side and tried to revive it but in vain. He sighed. He was too tired to light another fire. He was cold. He scanned the room for his sweater but could not find it.

He slowly turned to the table and looked at it briefly. The table filled with smiles and laughter moments ago looked abandoned and gloomy now. He picked up the utensils and the food and stowed them away in the kitchen. He was too tired, both emotionally and physically to wash and clean and he decided to leave the kitchen as it was. He felt a throbbing headache which got worse with every minute.

He limped up the stairs to his bedroom and as he passed the dresser, he too looked into the mirror. He saw a man deeply filled with guilt and disgust for himself. How could he atone for his sins? The best thing to do was to be out of Abigail's sight. He was hurting inside at the thought of being away from her. He sat on his arm chair, deep in thought.

That night, his heart was shattered, a little more than usual.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth walked towards Abigail's Café as it had not been opened yet and it was 9 am. She was concerned as Abigail had never been late to open the business. Just as she was about near the porch, the door opened and out came Cody.

"Good morning Mrs. Thornton!" he greeted her.

"Good morning to you too Cody! How are you this morning?" she replied.

"I am very well, thank you." He said and stood next to her.

"Why are you up early in the morning? We don't have school today…" she said as she tilted her head playfully.

"Oh, I am going to the infirmary to get some medication for mom." Cody said.

"Why? What happened to your mom?" she asked, concerned and leaned down so that she could be face to face with him.

"She has been in bed with a headache since last night which would not go down." Cody said.

"Oh!" she said as she leaned back up and stared up ahead at nothing in particular. She then realized Cody was there too. "Ummm…alright, you go get some medication for your mom. I will check up on her." Elizabeth said and walked into the café. It was empty as she had expected and there was a "Closed" sign on the door. She went up the stairs and knocked on Abigail's room.

"Come in…" came a faint response from inside.

Elizabeth gently opened the door to find a dressed up Abigail in bed. Her eyes were red and she was curled up like a baby on her bed.

"Abigail…" Elizabeth said in a whisper as she sat on the bed, next to Abigail, facing her. She put her hand on Abigail's forehead and it was heated up. "Oh, Abigail, you have quite a fever!" she whispered loudly but gently. Abigail managed to open her eyes ever so slightly but could not keep it open for long as the light irritated her and made her headache worse.

"Elizabeth, I…am…sorryyy…" she struggled to say as she struggled even more to get up from her bed.

"Oh, no no…" Elizabeth said as she lay her hand gently on Abigail's shoulder to motion her to go back to sleep. "Please, just rest." She said and Abigail lay back down on her bed again. "What happened?" Elizabeth whispered as she moved her head to peer into Abigail's face.

"I..I…don't know…I just woke…up…and I wasn't feeling too well... I struggled to put on my clothes and to open the café but could not find the e…nergy to leave the room." She struggled to speak.

"Oh, sweetheart, I am so sorry. You do not look or sound good at all. I will get Dr. Shepherd to have a look at you right now." Elizabeth said but Abigail did not have the energy to argue with her.

Elizabeth ran down the stairs and out of the café, towards the infirmary. She met Cody half way and asked him to stay with his mom as she ran past him to the infirmary. She found Carson and Faith standing in close proximity to one another and she cleared her throat. The two fell apart immediately, both embarrassed.

"I am so sorry, Dr. Shepherd… and Nurse Carter…" she said, out of breath, as she entered the infirmary. Carson approached her.

"No, that's perfectly fine, Elizabeth. Is…everything alright?" he asked.

"Abigail is not feeling too well. You may need to come and look at her. She may not be able to come here by herself." Elizabeth said, her voice depicting urgency and gravity.

"Yes, of course…!" Carson said as he grabbed his torchlight. He looked over at Faith who nodded and grabbed her kit. They all walked fast to Abigail's and up the stairs.

Abigail's position had not changed, except it seemed like she had drifted off to sleep. Carson went over and sat on her bed, Faith standing behind him.

"Abigail…" Carson called out to her gently. She did not respond. He touched her forehead. "Oh, she is burning up." He said and turned around to look at Elizabeth and Faith. "Elizabeth, could you please get me some cold water?" she heard him say and whisper to Faith a few more instructions to administer medication. She ran downstairs and brought back some water in a bowl. "Thank you…" Carson said as he reached for the bowl of water from Elizabeth's hands. She saw Faith injecting something in Abigail's arm. Cody stood on the side, near the window, as he watched in shock at what was happening. Elizabeth went to him and hugged him. She knelt down until she was face to face with him.

"I need you to be strong, alright?" she said to him gently, cupping his face with her hands as he nodded. "Mom will be just fine." She said and hugged him again. Just then, Robert walked in into the room and watched confusedly as he saw a flurry of activities around Abigail. "Robert, could you please come here for a second?" she called out slowly enough for him to hear her. Robert walked to her, still confused. "I would like you to take Cody downstairs, alright?" she said and Robert nodded. "Thank you." She said and got up to watch the two boys leave.

Faith and Carson hovered around Abigail for another five to ten minutes.

"Elizabeth, we have administered some medicines to her. We will have to wait for her fever to go down. Continue with the cold compress on her forehead with a towel and she should be fine soon enough." He said while Faith packed up their kit. "Please let me know as soon as she comes around." He finished off as Elizabeth nodded.

"Any idea what happened?" she asked him.

"It could be an infection or sinuses. The weather does not help." He said and she nodded again. "She should be fine with the medication I have administered." He said and walked out, Faith following him behind with a reassuring smile to Elizabeth.

No sooner had they walked out than Cody and Robert peeped into Abigail's room. Elizabeth saw that and smiled, motioning them with her hand to come in. they both walked in slowly, unaware of what was happening.

"Is mom alright?" Cody asked.

"Dr. Shepherd has given her some medication, so she will be fine, most definitely." Elizabeth said reassuringly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Cody asked.

"Oh, honey, there is something you can do and I am sure your mom will be fine." Elizabeth said. That seemed to have cheered up Cody a little as he looked from Robert to Elizabeth.

"What can I do?" he asked, hopeful.

"I would like you to go to church and say a silent prayer for your mom. And hopefully your mom will be awake when you return." Elizabeth said, her eyes shining of hope.

"I will do that right away." He said and turned around to run out of the room, saying "Come on Robert. We need God to help us out!" and Robert ran out behind him. She smiled at their innocence.

Elizabeth must have used the cold compress on Abigail for about 20 minutes before Abigail opened her eyes slightly. She found herself sleeping straight on the bed, her head on the pillow. She felt sore, not sure from what.

"Hi…" Elizabeth said gently as she stroked Abigail's arm. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Abigail tried to sit up and Elizabeth helped her do so, until she was leaning on a pillow perched on the head side of the bed. She sighed. That movement required a lot of energy.

"I am not sure. Although I feel sweaty." She said as she tried to fan herself with her free hand.

"Yes, your fever is going down." Elizabeth observed.

Just then, Cody and Robert ran inside the room.

"Mom!" Cody exclaimed as he went and hugged Abigail, who was all too happy to hug her little boy back. She kissed him on the crown of his head and he leaned back to look at her. "Mrs. Thornton said that I should go to church and pray that you will be fine. We did just that and it worked! You are awake!" he said loudly as he looked at Elizabeth. "Thank you Mrs. Thornton!" He said.

"Uh-uh…" Elizabeth said, holding up her finger. "You should thank God." She said and Cody muttered a "Thank you God!" before they all smiled at him. "Cody, could you and Robert kindly get Dr. Shepherd? He was to be informed when your mom woke up." Elizabeth request.

"Of course!" Cody said and jumped up from the bed and started to walk out but stopped dead on his tracks, remembering something. He turned around and reached for his pocket to get a note, which he handed over to Abigail. "Mom, someone gave me this. He told me it was for you." He said. Abigail furrowed her eyebrows as she ran her thumb over the note. Cody and Robert walked out together.

Abigail recognized Henry's handwriting on top of the note which read _**"Abigail"**_. Her breath got hitched in her throat. Elizabeth observed her closely as she opened the note.

_**"I am very sorry, this had to be done, as I think of you more than I think of myself.**_

_**Always remember that you will have a friend somewhere**_

_**who cares about you and loves you to best his abilities.**_

_**Enjoy the sunsets,**_

_**smell the roses,**_

_**admire the beauty in you,**_

_**As you are a treasure to all around you.**_

_**Till I see you again I bid adieu,**_

_**have a good life.**_

_**Love, Henry."**_

Abigail's eyes stung with tears. Elizabeth saw that and held on to Abigail's arms.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked as she Abigail's body shook gently from crying softly. Abigail handed her the note. Elizabeth read it and looked questioningly at Abigail. "What is this about? Where is Henry going?" She asked.

"Henry's moved to Hamilton…" she said in-between sobs. "And I am responsible for that."

"I don't understand." Elizabeth said as she shook her head. She waited for a bit as Abigail composed herself and cleared her throat before she spoke.

"You do know that…uhhhh…Henry and I…we had something going on which both of us were giving ourselves time to process…" Abigail said and Elizabeth nodded. "So, one evening…" She said and looked at Elizabeth. "do you remember when Fiona was talking to you the other evening about how Henry would be the perfect match for her aunt in New Orleans?"

"Yes I remember." Elizabeth said patiently.

"That evening, Bill confronted Henry about how close we were." She said.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

"Yes, and I am not sure what he told him but it got Henry rethinking on whether he is right to be interested in me romantically, you know, given what Henry did to Noah and Peter." Abigail explained as she blew her nose politely.

"I see…" Elizabeth replied.

"And then I did not see him for the next couple of days. Lee then informed me Henry was moving to Hamilton and had in fact handed over his resignation to Lee." Abigail said, shock evidenced in her voice.

"Oh?! You think it was because of whatever Bill told him?" Elizabeth quizzed.

"I would think so…" Abigail responded and then went on to explain what happened near the lakeside and at Henry's house last evening.

Elizabeth was shocked, first by the happenings and second, by the fact that so much had happened with Abigail but she didn't sense that at all. She was ashamed that she did not take the time to find out what was happening with Abigail. She had noticed that she was not herself of late but thought it was probably some Hope Valley administration matter that Abigail was dealing with in her capacity as the mayor.

"And the next thing I know…he has left Hope Valley." Abigail concluded and threw up both her arms in the air. She gently took Henry's letter from Elizabeth's hand as her eyes filled up with tears again.

"Awwww…you poor thing" Elizabeth said sympathetically as she reached over and hugged Abigail. Abigail cried even more. "I know you didn't mean to say those things to Henry and that it was a heated moment that overtook you. That is allowed…" Elizabeth said, comfortingly.

"Yes but would you blame Henry for his actions?" Abigail said as they broke apart from the hug.

"I don't know, Abigail. I mean, he knew how you felt about him, right?" Elizabeth asked and Abigail slowly shook her head.

"We have not talked about our feelings. We just knew we were comfortable around one another and that we trusted each other." Abigail said.

"I don't know what to make of it." Elizabeth gave up.

"He does not want to talk about it. I requested him not leave without doing so…yet he did." Abigail said in defeat.

"I feel you both need time to actually figure out what you feel for each other. Maybe the distance from each other will be good for both of you. The way in which the two of you deal with this separation will influence your decision on whether you would like to proceed with this relationship or not." Elizabeth said wisely and Abigail agreed.

"I know…" Abigail whispered as she crossed her legs up to her chest and held them up with her hands. "It is just so painful." She said as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"I understand…but you need to be strong. You have Cody and Becky to take care of…and of course, Hope Valley." Elizabeth said and Abigail agreed.

Elizabeth and Abigail spoke for a few more minutes before Carson came in to check up on Abigail. He gave her his all clear that all was well now. After he left, Elizabeth left too. Abigail found herself alone in the confines of her room. She slowly walked over to the terrace from her room and looked out, her arms crossing her chest. A gentle breeze blew strands of her hair back as she sniffed slightly, taking in the fresh air. She closed her eyes and saw Henry's face with a good-natured smile. She opened her eyes immediately and looked up at the sky sadly. She then said in a low tone as she clutched the note in her one hand. "I miss you. I really do."

Somewhere in Hamilton at that very moment, Henry stood sat at his desk in his bedroom, his eyes closed, a peaceful smile on his face. His mind was running but the only thing he could make out was "Abigail", which was the only name that was running in his brain multiple times. He opened his eyes and looked at the paper on his desk and a quill next to it. He held the quill in his hand and dipped it in ink. He put the quill on paper and wrote:

"Dear Abigail…" But he stopped immediately, his thoughts overcoming his emotions. He crumpled up the paper between his hands and threw it into the dustbin near his table, which had a mountain of similar crumpled up papers. He put the quill to his paper and wrote again:

"Abigail…" but he could not continue. He crumpled up that piece of paper too and threw it once again to the growing pile in the dustbin. He sighed and looked up ahead at nothing in particular and whispered in his heart: "I miss you, I really do."

That night, both of them went to sleep, both their hearts lonelier, a little more than usual.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been close to six months since Henry left Hope Valley. While Abigail and Henry missed each other, both did not contact one another. Henry often called Hope Valley but would not speak when Abigail came on the line. Abigail sometimes suspected it was Henry who would call but would hang up if she did not hear anything on the other side.

Henry did not regret his decision to move to Hamilton. In fact, he liked that he could get lost in the crowd, however, sometimes, when walking alongside that crowd, he felt oddly lonely. Something inside of him told him that his loneliness could be driven away by only one person but he was in denial. He was convinced that he could not stop leading his life because he was away from her. She was only a human being and not God. She could possibly not deprive him of a normal life. So he decided to take one day at a time and be as strong and as independent as he could be, after all, he was lonely for the most part of his life and he got on just as well. Surely he could live without her presence in his life, but his heart knew what he needed: just her being there. He did not believe in her being his necessarily. He respects her too much for him to think of her as a possession. He needed her to be in his life in whatever capacity that she could be in, just seeing her face from time and again would do the trick. But why was he even thinking along those lines? She had a life of her own and in the way he left, she surely did not want him in her life anymore.

Mayor Stanton was at the top of her game. She was probably the best mayor Hope Valley had in while and she enjoyed serving the people. She was always compassionate and loving. The people of Hope Valley loved her, one person especially, Bill Avery. The sheriff could not imagine Hope Valley without her and he secretly wished to propose to her. A sheriff and the mayor made a handsome couple, he thought. Abigail was not dumb. She could tell Bill was up to something and she was not prepared for such a thing to happen. She was dealing with Henry leaving town in the most subtle way in order for the others to not pick that up or at least she thought so. She would take a walk into the woods alone, just to see his house and secretly to check if he was back. She would always be disappointed afterwards. There would be no Henry. On the upside, she was not a confused person anymore. However, she would have loved the confusion Henry brought into her life with his presence. She would sometimes stand on the porch outside and close her eyes, feeling the breeze and then she would imagine a smiling Henry, his beautiful dimples, approaching her and taking her into his strong arms and kissing her cheek and that always startled her back to life. She would be disappointed that it was a dream but was unsure of how she would have dealt with that had he been there in person. She would not show but she missed his mature self around her. There was always this calmness about him, this surety that he would always be there to protect her. Once in while she would ask herself why she would need him to protect her yet she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and she always failed to answer to herself. She just needed him. She would imagine his smile at her every triumph when it came to Hope Valley. He always stood behind her whenever she was in trouble. Sometimes she longed to call out his name on one of the numerous blank phone calls she would receive but she would not acknowledge him. Why would she if he was not ready to do so to her? She needed him to man up to his feelings, otherwise, she was happy with the way things were.

"Abigail!" Bill called out that afternoon. She was in the café, arranging the tables for the evening meal.

"Hi Bill!" Abigail said brightly as Bill entered the café.

"How's the café?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It is what it is…" She said as she waved her arms around to show him like a model would. Bill smiled at that.

"Great!" He said. "Ummm…I have been wanting to talk to you about something. Are you able to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked.

"Depends. Are you cooking?" she asked with a wide smile on her face.

"I will if you'd like me to." He said.

"Well, that's settled then. I will have dinner with you." She said.

"Good, I will see you tonight." He said and started to walk away but stopped suddenly. "Ummm…I have a request." He said.

"Sure…" She said, unsure of what he was going to ask.

"May I use your kitchen to cook for the evening?" he asked sheepishly and Abigail chuckled at that.

"Of course you may. I also MAY decide to help you." She said and smiled and he did too in reply.

"I will see you later then." He said and left. Abigail sighed as she saw the door close behind him. She had a faint idea what he was going to tell her but she decided not to give much thought to it until she was sure what he was going to tell her.

**THAT EVENING**

"And dinner is served…" Bill said proudly as he lay out steaks and mash potatoes on two plates. He removed his apron and put it aside.

"This does look amazing!" she commented as she sat on her side of the table, looking at her plate. She helped here and there but he did majority of the cooking. She took a bite of the steak and raised her eyebrows at him.

"This is really good, Bill! I am impressed!" she exclaimed.

"Why thank you Abigail. I am happy you liked it." He said proudly again. She took another bite and savored the flavor.

"You should be running the café. I can take over the sheriff's office!" Abigail suggested playfully.

"Oh well, I am not quite as good as you are!" Bill said modestly and Abigail waved off his comment.

Bill then went on to tell her how some mounties in Cape Fullerton made a major drug bust and how the drug dealers were caught red-handed. Abigail was slightly distracted by the story but was anxious about what he was going to tell her. A few odd moments of silence ensued and Abigail then cleared her throat.

"Sorry to be forward with this but…what did you want to talk about?" she asked, politely. Bill gently wiped his mouth with the napkin and gently put it on the table. He then cleared his throat.

"Abigail, I have been wanting to tell you something for some time now." He started and Abigail nodded, egging him on. "Look, I like you." He said and cleared his throat again. "I like you a lot." He said and Abigail's fear was confirmed. She leaned behind slightly. "I know that this is a lot for you to process. I just wanted to know if we can make a fresh start with US." He said.

"Ummm…Wow…this is…" she began to say, fumbling with words. As much as she had expected this, she had not thought about what she was going to tell him.

"I know…" he interrupted her thoughts. "I know that we got off to a wrong start the first time, and I am really sorry for that. But I feel like this would lead to something solid between us if you are willing to give it a try." He said politely. Abigail sighed visibly.

"Bill, I have already forgiven you for what happened previously. So that should not be an issue." She said as she clasped her hands and put them in front of her on the table. "And I would be lying if I said I had not expected this." She said and that caught Bill by surprise as his mouth went slightly ajar. He was a little embarrassed. "I am at a place in my life right now where things have finally settled down. However…" she was saying when she heard a soft knock on the door. Abigail looked at the door and then at Bill apologetically. "Sorry…please excuse me." She said and went over to open the door. She was relieved to see Elizabeth. "Hi Elizabeth." She said, smiling nervously.

"Hi. Ummm…do you have a minute? I would like to speak to you about Cody." She said and turned around to see Bill from the crack of the door. "Oh, am I interrupting something? We can talk tomorrow." She said apologetically.

"No…no…this is the right time!" Abigail said and pulled Elizabeth outside on to the porch, clearly relieved.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hmmm? Yeah, yes, I am alright." She said, relief written all over her face. Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows at that. "What about Cody? Is he not performing well at school?" Abigail asked, her face turning from that of relief to concern in a second.

"Too well to the contrary, in fact, that is what I needed to talk to you about…" Elizabeth said excitedly and Abigail tilted her head to the side. "He wrote a paper on electricity and I sent it to this college out of town for their review." She said.

"Oh?! And?" Abigail asked, surprise all over her face.

"They have invited Cody to their college for a training for two weeks, and if they like his work, Cody will appear on their merit list and would have a possibility of getting a scholarship in future at the best engineering college in New York!" Elizabeth squealed in delight as Abigail's mouth flew open.

"Oh my Elizabeth! This is wonderful news!" Abigail said and hugged Elizabeth, who hugged her back happily. "This is amazing news! I am so proud of him!" She finished off.

"So are we!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"Does Cody know?" Abigail asked and Elizabeth nodded.

"And he is so excited about it. He wanted to tell you this himself but I said I would speak to you personally on this." Elizabeth said, smiling. "There's one problem though…" she said gravely and Abigail's expression became grave too. "The training shall be in Hamilton College of Engineering…" She said and watched as Abigail sighed deeply at that. "In Hamilton…" Elizabeth said, concluding the obvious.

"Errm…well, that is not a problem…" Abigail said, recovering immediately. "Nothing will come in the way of Cody's future. If his training is in Hamilton, so be it. I will go with him." She said, her heart beating fast.

"Are you sure about this, Abigail?" Elizabeth asked sympathetically as she touched her arm slightly. Abigail nodded.

"I am." She said, her voice firm. She then looked at Elizabeth and smiled warmly. "Thank you so much Elizabeth, for everything." She said and hugged her again.

"You are most welcome!" she said and then looked at Bill who seemed like he was growing anxious. "I will let you get back to him. Goodnight." She said and left, a gentle smile on her face. Abigail watched her back as Elizabeth walked away.

Her heart was pounding and the only word in her mind was "Hamilton". She knew for sure she was not letting Cody go alone to Hamilton but she dreaded to think what was in store for her over there.

"Hi…" she called out as she entered the café, a whirl of thoughts in her head. "Sorry, that was Elizabeth." She said.

"Is everything OK? You look troubled." He observed.

"No, nothing important." Abigail shrugged it off.

"Sure?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, all well." She replied firmly.

"OK good." He said. Abigail got out of her daze as she remembered the matter at hand.

"Ummm…Bill, I need to think things through about what you have said." She said and Bill nodded. "I have had a lot on my mind of late and this…I do not seem to have a clear head." She concluded.

"Is this about Henry?" he asked gently and that startled her greatly. Bill saw that. "I see things, and I see you. And I respect your feelings. I never wanted Henry to leave town, I just wanted what is best for you and I am very sorry that that came in the way of things that could have been for you…" He said and that reminded her of her conversation with Henry at his house. Her heart ached at that memory. Her eyes showed sorrow and that was not missed by Bill either. "It has been six months and I do not want to see this empty look in your eyes whenever you pass by the woods…" he said and she was startled yet again that he noticed that. "Again, I respect your feelings and will definitely respect your decision about this, but I just feel that you should move on with your life, even if it is not with me." He said and put his hand over hers. She held his hand there for a moment as she looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were shining from the tears that had started forming in them. Bill saw that. "I think I should get going." He said and got up. Abigail did too slowly. He leaned in to kiss Abigail on her cheek and she allowed him to. "You should feel no pressure whatsoever about this. I will still be there, either way." He said and she nodded. He started walking away.

"Thank you, Bill." She said as she walked to see him out. He smiled as he reached the door. He looked her in the eyes and then left. She locked the door behind her and slowly walked to her seat. She sat down and sighed. There was a lot on her mind. After a few minutes, she began to clear the table absentmindedly and went upstairs to her bedroom.

As she lay in her bed, Henry's image swirled in her mind. That evening, she went to bed worried, a little more than usual.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all, this chapter is a little slow, so please bear with me. All the characters belong to the writers and the creators of this show except for some in this chapter that do not exist on the show. Enjoy and thank you for all the love you have shown my writing. I am no professional, just relying on my imagination.**

"Are you all packed?" Rosemary asked Abigail excitedly and Abigail smiled and nodded. She and Abigail were standing outside her café, the coach waiting for her.

"I am…thank you so much for the help yesterday, Rosemary." Abigail said and hugged Rosemary. Rosemary helped Abigail in the café as Abigail was running behind on her packing for her trip to Hamilton. She put all her thoughts and anxiety for this trip in a small box in her head and decided not to revisit them at all. Although, she knew she was heading for that box, she was positive that she would take it well.

"Hi Abigail!" Elizabeth said brightly as she walked towards the two ladies.

"Hi Elizabeth" Abigail answered.

"Rosie!" Lee called for Rosemary from far and motioned her to go to him.

"Coming sweetie!" she said and looked at Abigail. "Abigail, Lee needs me. I have to go." She said apologetically and Abigail nodded understandingly. "Bye dear and have a safe trip. Do take care of yourself!" She said brightly and gave a quick hug to Abigail before running over to Cody who was surrounded by all the children of Hope Valley, all talking in excited tones. "Cody…" She called out and Cody half ran to her. She leaned down until she was level with him. "I want you to take good care of your mum, alright?" she said sweetly and Cody nodded with a smile. "All the best sweetheart!" she said as she hugged him too. "We are all so proud of you!" she said and broke the hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Coulture. See you soon!" he said with a smile. Rosemary waved at him briefly before rushing towards Lee.

"Are you all set?" Elizabeth asked as she looked from Rosemary to Abigail.

"Yes, I am." Abigail said as she breathed out loud.

"You seem nervous." She said to Abigail.

"I am nervous." Abigail admitted.

"Are you ready for this?" Elizabeth asked, looking Abigail in her eyes.

"I would like to think I am. I have had plenty of time to think this through and I want to do this for Cody. He needs me there." Abigail replied firmly and Elizabeth nodded in agreement. Cody ran over to where they are. Abigail scanned the street for Bill and saw him standing by the saloon. "I'll be right back." Abigail said and Elizabeth nodded as she walked to the other ladies.

"Hi." Abigail called to Bill as she approached him.

"Hi!" Bill responded as he walked a couple of steps to approach her.

"Will it be alright if I left you in charge for two weeks?" She asked him.

"Sure. Don't worry about it." He said nonchalantly as he shrugged.

"Also…" she said as she tried to search the words. "About what you said the other evening…" she started.

"It's alright. We can talk about it when you get back from Hamilton. I have a feeling you will be sure of your decision once you get back." He said meaningfully.

"Thanks." She said and walked towards the coach while Bill watched her with longing in his eyes.

"Bye Elizabeth." Abigail called and hugged her.

"Goodbye Abigail." She replied and hugged her back. Both Abigail and Cody hopped into the coach and before they knew it, they were on their way.

"Mum…" Cody called as he moved an inch closer to Abigail.

"Yes honey." Abigail replied with a smile.

"Are you OK?" He asked innocently.

"Yes Cody. I am perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" She asked curiously.

"You seem a little worried." He said, concerned.

"I am very much fine, sweetheart." She said as she put her arm around him. "Your mum is fine. I just want you to focus on the training and working hard so that you can make a wonderful future for yourself." She said soothingly.

The journey to Hamilton was tiring both mentally and physically for Abigail. They had finally reached Hamilton. Cody jumped out of the coach first with Abigail muttering a "Careful Cody" from behind him as she gently got down. Hamilton was a lot busier than Hope Valley, noted Cody with awe. Abigail held Cody's hand as she looked around to find her motel. She spotted it and lifted her bag with the other hand as she crossed the road to the motel with Cody.

"Good afternoon Ma'am." The motel owner called to her as she walked in.

"Good afternoon. I am Abigail Stanton. I had called to book a room in your motel." She said. The motel owner looked through his records.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Abigail Stanton and Cody Stanton?" he asked with a smile.

"That's correct." Abigail replied.

"Here's your room key. I will have someone bring over your bag to you." The motel owner said as he handed her the keys. They both made their way to their room and on entering the room, thought it was decent. They settled down fast as Cody had to go to college for orientation the next day.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE COLLEGE.

"Wow! This is amazing mum!" Cody exclaimed as he entered the college, with Abigail walking next to him.

"It is quite impressive!" Abigail said as she looked around, trying to keep up with an excited Cody. She was met by a smart man in a grey suit in the corridor.

"Hello there!" he said and forced and Cody to stop in their tracks.

"Hi." Abigail said confidently.

"I am Tobias Langley, the vice principal of this college. I have not seen you around and I believe I do not recognize this young man either." He said with a husky voice. His smile was charming.

"I'm sorry. I am Abigail Stanton. Cody Stanton is my son. We are from…" Abigail started explaining.

"Hope Valley." He interrupted. He held out his hand. "It's a pleasure, madam mayor." He said respectfully.

"You can call me Abigail." She said and shook his hand.

"Abigail…" He acknowledged and looked over at Cody. He leaned down to his eye level. "And you must be Cody Stanton…" he said and held out his hand to him, which Cody shook happily. He leaned back up and looked at Abigail. "We can talk in our office." He said and motioned with his hand for them to follow him.

Tobias's office was what seemed like a proper scholar's office with books on shelves and papers neatly stacked on his desk. On the side was a table with what seemed like a telescope. Cody was amazed by it. The walls were adorned by numerous framed certificates of achievement for both his person and the college. His desk was neat. An hourglass was placed on the side as well as a table clock and a pendulum. On the other side, placed in a crescent shape, were what Abigail thought were photo frames, three of them. Should be of his wife and children, Abigail presumed.

"I must say I was impressed by Cody's article!" he said enthusiastically as he went down to sit on his chair and requesting Abigail and Cody to sit on the opposite chairs. "Ms. Thatcher is a highly accomplished teacher and is well known on these sides. So when we heard from her recommending Cody for our two weeks' young scientists' training course, we knew we had to have a look at your work. Your article is challenging some of the greatest physicist's theory on the creation of magnetic fields from electricity and we are thrilled that such a young mind is able to process all this information in his head. Do they teach you this in school? I do not think such a mature topic can be in your curriculum." Tobias said.

"Well, Mrs. Thornton taught us about electricity in school and I had a lot of questions in my mind. So she got me lots of books on that. That is where I learnt about magnetic fields and Mr. Hans Christian Ørsted who accidentally discovered that." Cody explained.

"Mrs. Thornton?" Tobias asked.

"Ms. Thatcher took up her husband's name after marriage." Abigail explained.

"I see." Tobias responded. "We are very happy to have you here Cody. We hope you enjoy this experience and that you will take away a lot from these two weeks." He said and smiled at Abigail and Cody. "We will have you introduced to a few teachers and your fellow trainees by our lecturer, Mrs. Washington and she will show you around too. Training will begin from tomorrow at 8.00 am and will end at 3.00pm. You will then have an hour to talk to our college students and interact with them until 4.00pm. If you have any questions, you know where to find me. Mrs. Washington will be your supervisor and you can also speak to her if you have any issues. Please follow me." He said and got up from his chair, with Abigail and Cody following him out of his office.

"Ms. Smith, please show Cody here and MS. Abigail Stanton to Mrs. Washington's office. She is expecting them." He said and smiled at Abigail. Ms. Smith, a petite lady in her forties, seemed very enthusiastic.

"Of course, Sir." She said and motioned them to follow her. Cody and Ms. Smith started walking away, only to stop a few meters away, waiting for Abigail as they chatted away.

"Mr. Langley…" Abigail started. "Is there anything that I need to get for Cody? Any books or papers, for his training?" She asked.

"No, we have a fully stocked library. He will get all his materials from there." He replied.

"OK. I would like to thank you for this opportunity that you have given Cody. I am sure he will learn a lot from this." Abigail said.

"The pleasure is ours ma'am." He said and Abigail smiled.

"I will be off then." Abigail said.

"One more thing…" he said and that caught Abigail's attention. "As part of our due diligence, we do a thorough background check on all our incoming trainees and students. I just want to say, on an informal note, I do respect all your achievements. I find it rather impressive when a lady assumes leadership. It is very different from the way a man would think. They lack a personal touch." He said, much to Abigail's great surprise. All she could mutter was a "Thank you", with a tinge of suspicion. "I would love to hear all about that, if that's alright with you." He finally stated, putting his hands in his trouser pockets. Abigail's mouth was slightly opened as she furrowed her eyebrows at him. That amused him. She finally closed her mouth, struggling to find the words. "IF you are willing to do so, that is." He clarified more, trying to make her more comfortable.

"I…I will see you when you see me." She fumbled and that made Tobias smile. He knew she was not comfortable yet. He had to speak to her. Beneath what seemed like a solid exterior, he found her rather endearing.

Abigail accompanied Cody and Ms. Smith to a tour of the college. She was impressed by the facilities available and understood why this was one of the best colleges. She had never seen Cody this excited. She was happy that he was happy. Her heart swelled with pride when she saw Cody's name written on his assigned desk in the laboratory.

After an hour, Cody and Abigail were on the streets of Hamilton, looking through the big shop windows. Abigail took in the crowd and wondered how different this was to Hope Valley. While she was amazed by the modernity of Hamilton, she could not help but miss the tranquility of Hope Valley. She was deep in thoughts when she heard a very familiar voice calling out to her: Madam Mayor. She stopped dead in her tracks, swallowing hard. She knew that voice and something inside of her gave way to a Pandora box of emotions. A thousand memories flashed inside her head. She gripped her bag, like her dear life depended on it. Cody had not heard that and was looking into a shop window. She turned around slowly, knowing fully who it was. Henry.

"Henry." She whispered, her lips quivering as he smiled at her ever so slightly. Oh that smile, Abigail groaned. Why did he still have the ability to make her feel weak? His eyes depicted a lot of emotions as he approached her slowly, until he was a step away from her.

"You look...just so…great." He said huskily. He wanted to tell her she looked beautiful, but refrained from it, thinking it to be inappropriate.

Seeing his face that close to her again, her heart was pounding, a little more than usual.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi all, thank you all once again for all the love. A special mention to mfcote for all the love and support. You keep me going. Please continue to read and review.**_

_**The characters belong to the creators of the show except for the ones not on the show currently. Also, not sure of Henry's middle name.**_

_**With what is happening with Lori Loughlin, makes me wonder if our beloved Henry and Abigail will ever be. All we do is cross our fingers and hope for justice and sense to prevail. The character Abigail is too important to be written off the show. Let's all hope for the very best.**_

_**I continue this chapter from where I left off Chapter 9. Enjoy!**_

"You look...just so…great." He said huskily. He wanted to tell her she looked beautiful, but refrained from it, thinking it to be inappropriate.

He was standing so close to her, she was afraid he would hear her heart pounding against her chest.

"Mr. Gowen!" Cody exclaimed and ran up to hug Henry and only managed to do so at his waist. Henry hugged him back, giving him a big smile.

"How are you doing young man?" Henry asked affectionately.

"I am very well, thank you." Cody replied and parted with Henry.

"We have missed you so much Mr. Gowen." Cody said. Henry patted him on his head.

"I have missed you too…" he said, then turned to Abigail. "very much…" he stated finally. Abigail looked at him understanding what he was implying.

"What brings you to Hamilton?" he asked Abigail.

"I am here for a training at the Hamilton College." Cody replied eagerly.

"That's wonderful, Cody." He told Cody and then looked back at Abigail. Just then, Cody saw a friend of his who he was sharing the training class with and requested Abigail if he could go talk to his friend. Abigail agreed and Cody walked to the shops, waving at his friend. "How are you?" he asked her gently, peering into her eyes.

"I am fine, thank you." She said, coldly, not looking at him.

"W…would you…ummm…like a drink?" he asked, not sure of what reaction it would attract from Abigail.

"No, thank you. I am fine." She said coldly again.

"I didn't expect to see you here. Would you and Cody like to come over for dinner? I could write my address for you." He said and started searching for a paper and pen in his pockets.

"Ummm…Henry, we should get going. Cody has an early morning training tomorrow and he needs to do some homework before then. So…it would be best that we leave." Abigail said and went over to look for Cody without any other word to Henry. Henry was taken aback slightly by that. He frankly didn't think he would ever meet her and even if he did, he didn't think it would be like this, when Abigail was not willing to speak to him. He was hurt but he was determined to speak to her at least.

LATER THAT EVENING

"Cody, it is bedtime now honey. You can finish reading tomorrow…" Abigail said as she walked over to Cody who was reading a book on the couch. He put his book away pitifully and dragged himself to bed. Abigail smiled at that and went to him. She leaned and kissed him on his forehead. "You can read some more tomorrow, I promise." She said and he smiled back.

"Goodnight mum. I love you." He said as he closed his eyes and turned around.

"I love you too, Cody." She said and went over to her bed too. She got under the covers and turned over so that her back was to Cody. She looked outside the windows as the leaves rustled in the wind and a gentle whisper of the wind she could hear.

"How are you?" she heard Henry's words in her mind. She could tell that every word was genuine and filled with care. His eyes…why did they have to intensely bore into hers? Like he could see right through her? She felt so…vulnerable when he looked at her. Like as if her book of life was just open up to him. Well, they say that eyes are the windows to a soul. She could see a lot of emotions in his eyes too. She knew he still had feelings for her. She knew it, her gut feeling told her so. But what he did…just walking away…without as much as a word or a letter or an appearance…he walked away from her, consciously and knowing fully well of the repercussions on their 'relationship'. He walked away deciding to soothe his guilt. His guilt was much stronger than his feelings for her and she couldn't bear with that.

She lay in bed, a swarm of emotions sweeping over her body. She felt warm at the thought of hugging him, his strong arms engulfing her in what would be a virtual world of warmth forever. She had missed him so much, she missed that protective layer around her that only he was capable of creating. She missed his light aftershave scent and his dimpled smile. She missed him very much but there was no way that things would change ever. Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of that. She put away all the emotions and stacked them at a corner in her heart, determined never to revisit but just seeing him brought everything back to her. What was worse is that she knew that she would not feel the same way about anyone else other than Henry and she chose not to compare what she felt for Noah. But she simply could not allow Henry to get to her like that.

She finally fell asleep, her head heavy with thoughts.

She did not see him for the next two days. She found herself looking around, her eyes wandering the streets, scanning them for Henry and she hated herself for that. Just once if she saw him, her heart would rest and she would kick herself mentally for those thoughts. Abigail was known for stability. She was always in check of her emotions. She was always poised and her feelings would never show but he was an exception. He made her emotions run all over the place. She convinced herself that he simply wasn't good for her if he made her feel that way. She needed someone that could compliment her stability and help her achieve that…someone like…Bill. Oh no, Bill, she thought. He would be expecting some answers when she returns to Hope Valley. What was she going to tell him? That she could not be with him because she was still hung up on Henry, who, incidentally, she also doesn't want in her life? What was happening to her? She was always so sure of the decisions in her life. She was the best mediator when it came to Hope Valley business. Why could she not adopt that into her personal life? What was so difficult in that?

On the third day, she was walking in town. Cody was in class and would not be done until after a couple of hours, which she decided to spend on the streets, looking around. She half hoped she would run into Henry again, not knowing why she would want that or what she would say to him if he did.

She spotted a little café on the side and went over.

She sat at a table and ordered a fruit punch. Just then, she saw him inside the restaurant. Blood rushed onto her face. He was having a drink, talking to his friend. She wasn't in the right frame of mind for this encounter. She saw the waitress and whispered her name.

"I need to go, please do not bring the fruit punch." She said and started walking away, not waiting for the waitress to respond.

"I didn't think you'd be someone to walk away from a problem…" a familiar voice said from behind her and she stopped dead in her tracks, closing her eyes and sighing. He was annoying! Very annoying!

"I never walk away from my problems, Henry. I am not like you." She turned around and fired back. Henry raised his eyebrows at that comment but recovered immediately.

"I know. You can never be like me. You are in every way and in every aspect much better. But, you could have said hi." He said.

"Why would I when you didn't even say bye." She responded, her eyes teary but fierce. Henry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Oh my word! If it isn't Henry Rowland Gowen…!" a voice came from behind them. They both turned around to look at the most exquisite-looking woman. She was wearing a red gown with red net sleeves and gloves. At her feet were white pump shoes, matching her beautiful handbag. She was wearing the reddest lipstick. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun yet an almost deliberate strand of hair was dropping from the side of her face. Her face broke into a gentle good-natured smile, revealing her perfect pearly teeth.

"Meredith." Henry uttered and he smiled very brightly at her. She almost ran to him with full force throwing him back slightly, her hands around his neck. Abigail watched with furrowed eyebrows. Henry held her by her waist and Abigail noticed that.

"Oh it has been years, Henry!" Meredith said, breaking the hug. "You look just as handsome, even more, I think." She said as she put her hand on his cheek. He smiled at her.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to be more beautiful, but here you are!" he said charmingly, removing his hand from her waist.

"Oh, charming as usual. I have missed that touch of yours, so strong and protective." She said and Henry blushed at that.

"Ummm…I think I'll get going. I have to pick up Cody." Abigail said and smiled stiffly.

"Sorry… Meredith, this is Abigail Stanton, the mayor of Hope Valley…and Abigail, this is Meredith Johnson, a friend I've had growing up." Henry introduced.

"A friend?" she asked him, eyeing him critically and he laughed at that and then Meredith looked at Abigail. "I have heard a lot about you…and read too, in the papers." Meredith said. "I heard about your little encounter with Henry here…about the mining company?" Meredith said and then looked at Henry. "I was happy Henry got his match in you…" Meredith said and looked back at Abigail. Abigail inhaled sharply at the mention of "Match". "I mean, professionally." She quickly corrected herself and looked at Henry once again. "I couldn't believe what I read, Henry. The Henry I fell in love with wasn't this man I read about." She said and Henry sighed. Abigail heard that and her eyes widened slightly in shock, before she awkwardly looked away.

"Well, I think we need to catch up. There's a lot you don't know yet. I am a changed man." Henry said, forcing Abigail to look at him.

"I will leave you two to catch up…" Abigail said and walked away.

"Abigail…!" Henry called and followed her, leaving Meredith eyeing his behavior critically, a gentle smile playing on her lips. "Listen…" he said and walked ahead of her and intercepting her. "I…I know t..that…I shouldn't have left the way I did…but I just want to talk." He said.

"About what?" she asked him.

"You…me…Hope Valley…anything…us…" He said, looking her in her eyes.

"There is no "us", Henry." She said, defiantly. Henry sighed and looked through his pockets for a pen and a piece of paper. He scribbled something and gave it to Abigail.

"This is where I live. Please come and see me, even if it's once…for the sake of our past." He said. She put the paper in her bag.

"I will try but I cannot promise." She said.

"Thank you." He said and Abigail walked away. He turned around to see her walk away. She tilted her head ever so slightly to look at him from the corner of her eyes and saw him watching her. She looked up ahead, determined to continue walking up ahead. She took a few steps and stopped. Something in her gave way. She needed to hug him, to touch him…she needed to feel alive, to feel her blood rushing in her veins, to feel her face flush against his. She turned to see him again fast but held back. Henry and Meredith were walking back to restaurant, Henry was holding her by her waist. Abigail slowly turned around and walked away. It was better for her to do so, at least at that time.

At that point, her relationship with Henry seemed uncertain, a little more than usual.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ms. Stanton, could I have a word with you, please?" Tobias Langley asked Abigail.

Abigail had gone to drop off Cody to college in the morning. It was almost the end to his last week at College and he was sad that his training course was coming to an end. He had thoroughly enjoyed the course and had made a few new friends with whom he exchanged contacts so that they could write to each other.

"Sure…" Abigail said as she followed Tobias into his office.

"Please have a seat." He said as he sat down on his chair. Abigail sat on the chair on the other side of his table. "Well, as you are aware, Cody's training ends in two days…" He said.

"Yes, I am aware. He has learnt a lot in these few days." Abigail replied politely.

"He has been a pleasure to teach, according to the course instructors." Tobias said. Abigail smiled proudly.

"Well, he is just so grateful for this opportunity." She replied kindly.

"This is for you…" Tobias said as he reached for an envelope inside his drawer and handed it to Abigail. Abigail received it with furrowed eyebrows. She held on to the flap of the envelope to open it but looked at Tobias.

"May I?" She asked.

"Yes of course…" he said. Abigail opened the envelope. It read:

**Dear Ms. Stanton,**

**We are pleased to inform you that Cody Stanton has been selected to feature in Hamilton College of Engineering's Dean's List. **

**We are impressed by Cody's industrious nature and his zeal to gain knowledge. We applaud his commitment to excellence and trust that the success he has achieved thus far will become the foundation for even greater accomplishments in the future.**

**We trust that he will keep up with the good work. **

**Sincerely,**

**Alice H. Watford, Dean,**

**Hamilton College of Engineering.**

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Abigail said, as she folded the letter.

"It is…this means that Cody is in the running for our annual college scholarship to study at a leading college in America." Tobias said.

"That's really great news! Thank you very much." Abigail said as she struggled to contain her excitement.

"Oh the pleasure is all ours." Tobias said, "He is a hardworking boy. He deserves it."

"Thank you. I appreciate this…and I speak on behalf of Cody too. Thank you again." Abigail said, humbled.

"You're welcome." Tobias replied.

"I will get going now…" Abigail said as she got up. She wanted to call Elizabeth back home and inform her.

"Abigail…" Tobias said as he got up from his chair. Abigail was startled at the fact that he decided to use her first name to address her. "Can I speak to you on an informal note?"

"Of course…" she said as she turned to face him fully.

"I…uhhh…have really liked the few times that we have interacted…" he said and Abigail waited patiently for him to finish what he was saying. "And…I would like to get to know you at a personal level…if that's fine with you." Abigail opened her mouth to say something. "You don't have to answer me now. You can take as much time as you'd like." He said and went over to his desk and scribbled something on a piece of paper, which he then gave to Abigail. "This is my phone number. You can call me even when you go back home."

"Mr. Langley…I…uhhhh…" she fumbled.

"You cannot possibly call me Mr. Langley after this conversation…" he joked. Abigail chuckled at that.

"Sorry…Tobias…" Abigail said. "I am…flattered…at your proposal. I really am…" she said "However…" She said.

"There it is…the 'however'…" he said, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry. I would have liked to give you a better answer. I'm afraid I will not be able to give you or any other relationship my best at this point." She said politely.

"I understand…" he said gently. "That is why I gave you my number. I really like you Abigail…and I would love to get to know you better, when you are ready." He said.

"Thank you." she said and looked at him awkwardly. "I think it is time for me to leave." She said symbolically.

"Of course…" he said and nodded.

"Goodbye Tobias…" Abigail said and walked out, sighing.

AFTER TWO HOURS

"Hello? Elizabeth?" Abigail said into the telephone at her hotel.

"Hi Abigail, how are you?" Elizabeth asked, excited to hear from Abigail. "I was forgetting what you sounded like! I've missed you."

"Aww, I have missed you too. I have excellent news…" she said excitedly.

"Oh? Do tell…" Elizabeth said.

"Cody got into the Dean's List and has a chance of receiving a scholarship to study further!" Abigail exclaimed.

"Ohhhh!" Elizabeth squealed in delight. "Oh that's the best news I have heard in a while…ohhhh…congratulations to you!"

"Oh Elizabeth, I owe this to you. It couldn't have happened without you." Abigail said humbly.

"Well, Cody and you both worked hard. I am sure he deserves this." Elizabeth said happily as Abigail smiled into the phone. "Where is Cody? I would love to speak to him."

"Oh, he has gone out with a few of his training course mates but I will wish him on your behalf." Abigail replied.

"Great…how have you been keeping?" Elizabeth asked, more seriously. "Have you seen Henry?"

"I did…" Abigail said quietly.

"And…how is he?" Elizabeth asked.

"He is doing well." Abigail replied.

"Did you get an opportunity to talk?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not yet. He wants me to go and see him. I have my reservations…" Abigail said.

"Well…I am sure you know what's best…" Elizabeth said, her comments in the air.

"I know what you are thinking." Abigail said.

"I know you know." Elizabeth said cheekily and Abigail smiled and sighed.

"I really don't know what I will say to him." Abigail said.

"How you feel about him could be a good start to that conversation." Elizabeth said gently, knowing she was treading in unchartered waters. She knew Abigail could get emotional about this.

"He already knows how I feel." She said.

"Then you could start by asking him how he feels about you?" Elizabeth proposed.

"I know how he feels about me too." Abigail said.

"Then I really don't know what could possibly be holding the two of you back." Elizabeth said.

"It is not as simple as it seems." Abigail said.

"It seems to me that you are the one who is unsure of this." Elizabeth said.

"I will be lying if I said I don't think of his past…" Abigail said.

"Well then, we know what the problem is now, Abigail. Not until you let go of his past fully, you will not be able to accept him." Elizabeth said and Abigail knew she was right.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I really do like him. I really do. I miss him so much. But the people of Hope Valley, they lost so much. If I advanced this relationship with him, I am not sure how things will go down." Abigail said.

"Is that what is worrying you? The people of Hope Valley?" She asked.

"Yes, they have entrusted me with the responsibility to do the best for the town. What if they find out about how I feel for him?" Abigail asked.

"The people of Hope Valley love you as their mayor, Abigail. I am sure they will have no objections. Also, what you do in your personal life is your business, not theirs." Elizabeth said.

"Yes but it is not that easy for me to make this decision." Abigail replied.

"No one expects you to make a decision right now. You can take all the time you want." Elizabeth said and that relaxed Abigail a little bit. "I think you should go and see him. Do not commit to anything. Just to hear his side of the story perhaps?" she asked. "Think about it."

After that conversation, Abigail thought about what Elizabeth told her. She knew Elizabeth was right. She couldn't decide what she was unsure of…her views on his past of the views of the people of Hope Valley. She shook her head to wish the thoughts away. Elizabeth was right. She should see him. Apart from talking about what transpired, she needed to see him in person. She had missed him too much.

**LATER THAT WEEK**

It was Saturday and the Cody had gone for a college picnic hosted by Tobias Langley to signify the successful completion of their course. The other students from college would be there too, which would be the perfect chance for Cody to socialize and get to know other children.

Abigail figured that would be the best time to go to Henry's.

She clutched the piece of paper in her hands and looked up ahead at the main door to his house. She was at the address he had given her.

Abigail knocked gently but no one answered. It was just as well, she told herself. She doesn't even know why she had decided to go see him. Just as she was turning to leave, the door opened and there he was, in his shirt and pants. It was the casual look she loved on him.

"Abigail…" he called out, surprised. "Please come in…" He said.

"You seem surprised…" Abigail replied as she walked into his house. He followed her inside.

"Yes, I wasn't expecting you." Henry said, requesting Abigail to sit in the living room.

"Well, you gave me your address…" Abigail said and she couldn't understand why she was very irritable about this.

"I know…I was just…" Henry started explaining. Abigail's face softened as she sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Abigail interrupted him. She took a deep breath and blew out loudly. "It is very unlike me to react this way. I just don't know…" Abigail was explaining.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You haven't done anything wrong." Henry said gently as he took a chair and sat opposite her.

"After you left…" Abigail choked as her voice quivered. "…I tried…" she said shakily as tears formed in her eyes. "I tried to…move on…but…" She stopped as the tears spilled over on to her cheeks which she wiped away with her handkerchief. "I know that…" she started again, her voice shaky again. "…that I said hurtful things to you that night…" she said and continued "But I knew how I felt about us…and I had indicated the same to you as well." She finished, the tears in her eyes reflecting the sunlight seeping through the windows.

He leaned forward and held her hands.

"I know how you feel…felt…" Henry corrected himself. "…about me. I didn't doubt that. But when you said those things to me the other night…It showed that somewhere in you, that bothered you. So I decided to walk away, without telling you. I knew you would try to stop me and I wasn't sure whether that would be because you want to or because you said those things to me and you were feeling guilty about it."

Abigail looked at him compassionately.

"You should have spoken to me, even if your decision was to leave." Abigail maintained.

Henry moved his face dangerously close to hers and said "I wouldn't have been able to leave if you stopped me." She was dumbfounded. It was this proximity that she feared. She wasn't able to keep a check on her emotions when he was around her, leave alone when he was this close to her, physically. He sensed that she was vulnerable and moved his face away, to her relief. He smiled slightly at the fact that he still had that effect on her. But making her feel vulnerable was the last thing he wanted. He loved her strength and how she handled things maturely. She was lost in thoughts momentarily. "Abigail…" he said, bringing her back to the present. "I sense something else on your mind…more like reservations." He said. She said nothing but just looked at him.

"I have a lot on my mind Henry." Was all she could muster.

"I understand. I do not want you to rush into things." Henry said compassionately. Abigail nodded slightly at that. Abigail visibly relaxed a little on the couch. "So…" Henry said as he sat back on his chair. "How have you been?" he asked.

"I have been well for the most part of the days." She said. "It took me some time to accept that you were gone…but I did well I think."

"I am sorry about that Abigail. I really did not…" Henry began.

"I think you should stop apologizing. We both were and were not at fault. It had to happen. This distance…it had me experience all layers of life and I am glad that I did. It's made me stronger as a person." She said.

"You have been the strongest person I have known. You make me want to be a better person." Henry said. Abigail was going to react to that but then looked at the time. She was late in picking up Cody. She got up immediately and Henry did too. "Everything alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, I am late. I need to pick up Cody from college." Abigail said worriedly.

"Oh, would you like me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, thank you, I will be fine." She said as she started walking to the door, Henry following her. She walked out of the door and turned back. "I…I have really missed you." she said sadly.

"I have too." He said as he stepped closer to her. His face again was inches away from her. She felt the heat of his body around her and despite the cold, she felt her cheeks flush.

"I…Henry…I…" she fumbled but then remembered Cody. "I need to go." She said.

"Please have dinner with me tomorrow night. You and Cody. I know the both of you leave the next day for Hope Valley." Henry said quickly. Abigail's mouth was open slightly at that.

"I would love to." She finally resigned to that.

"I will wait for you." he said.

"Goodbye Henry." She said. She wanted to kiss him and to hug him but she stopped herself.

"I will see you tomorrow." He said as he watched her disappear around the corner.

Henry's heart was filled with joy and hope, a little more than usual.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi all, thank you once again for all the love and support for the story. I am so glad to note that we are a group of Henrigail shippers and that I am not the only one. **_

_**The characters belong to the creators of the show. Full credit to the casting directors of the show for painting a picture in our heads every time we talk of Henry and Abigail. **_

_**This chapter is a little longer. Hope you enjoy. **_

Abigail straightened her hat as she looked at herself in the mirror. Cody looked up from his books at her.

"You look great, mum." He said and Abigail's frown turned into a smile. She turned to face him.

"Thank you darling." She said to him.

"Mum, can I go to see my friend over at his home later on after dinner?" Cody asked.

"Of course you can." She said. "Where does he live?" She asked. Cody went over to his suitcase and got out a crumpled piece of paper, which he handed over to Abigail.

"Oh, this is on the same street as Mr. Gowen's house!" Abigail noted. "Come now. We are getting late for the dinner." Abigail said as she and Cody walked out of their room.

AT HENRY'S HOUSE

"I wish you stayed longer." Henry told Meredith as she wore her coat, folding her hair to the front of her shoulders.

"I have to go back Henry. Anthony needs me there." She said. Anthony was her fiancé.

"I understand." Henry replied and began escorting her to the main door.

"Henry…" she said as she turned to look at him. "When are you telling Abigail?"

"Tell her what?" Henry asked as he helped Meredith with her handbag.

"That you love her?" She said. Henry was taken aback by that. How did she know? But again, this was Meredith, his childhood friend. If there was anyone who could read his face, it had to be her.

"I think she knows." He replied, nonchalantly.

"And did she have a dream about your proclamation?" Meredith asked and Henry looked at her with a straight face. "I am just saying…women need to be told. It is good for their hearts." She concluded.

"Like I said, she knows. I do not need to tell her." Henry said adamantly.

"Alright, I will let you deal with it the way you want. You know her better." She said and opened the door to his house, him right behind her.

"I do." he said as she walked out the door, turning to face him.

"I wish you all the best Henry. I wish you all the happiness in the world." Meredith said.

"Thank you. I wish you the same. I hope you and Anthony have the best of all things together." Henry said genuinely.

"That's very generous of you." she then leaned very close to him. "Let me know if Abigail rejects you. I don't mind waking up next to your handsome face every morning…" she said teasingly as she kissed him on his cheek.

Unknown to the two of them, Abigail and Cody stood a few meters away, watching. They were walking over to Henry's house when they saw the door open and Meredith walk out.

Henry smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"I will miss you Meredith." He said as she pulled away.

"So will I. Please do write." She said, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"I will." He said and finally turned his head only to notice Abigail and Cody with a bouquet of flowers and a basket of muffins that they had bought from a store. "Hi Abigail!" he said, almost running to meet her. "Hello there Cody!"

"Hello Mr. Gowen." Cody said and held out his hand to shake Henry's, which Henry pleasantly did. Meredith walked to them, smiling.

"Hi Abigail." She greeted and Abigail gave her a warm smile.

"Hi Meredith." She replied. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yes, I was actually bidding farewell to Henry. I leave town to go home tomorrow morning." Meredith said.

"Oh, that's a pity! Why don't you join us for dinner then?" Abigail asked.

"Thank you Abigail. Henry offered already. However, I need to get some shopping done before getting back to my hotel." Meredith said and Abigail nodded. "I will get going now. Enjoy your dinner!" she said and smiled widely. She winked at Henry. "Don't be too quiet. Do write once in a while." She said.

"I will." He said and hugged her one last time before she walked down the street. They all looked at her walk away. Just as she disappeared into the corner, Henry looked at Abigail. "Please come in." he said as he motioned her to follow him into his house.

"These are for you…" Abigail said as she handed over the flowers and the basket to him.

"Thank you." he said and smiled, before putting the flowers and muffins on the table and then helping her and Cody out of her coat. He asked them to have a seat while he searched for a vase for the flowers.

"Whatever you've made smells wonderful!" Abigail said as she sat on the sofa and Cody joined her there.

"That's chicken pot pie with a side of mash potatoes and some freshly baked chocolate brownies." He announced triumphantly.

"That sounds perfect!" Abigail announced.

"We can start with dinner if you're hungry." Henry said and he and Abigail both looked at Cody who was eyeing the oven hungrily. They both looked at each other and smiled. "I think we should start with dinner." Henry announced as he went into the kitchen. Cody could not see them both. Abigail followed to lend a helping hand. She was impressed by how neat and clean the kitchen was.

"You cooked?" She asked.

"Yes I did." He said proudly.

"I am impressed!" she said and Henry smiled.

"Do you know the secret to a good chicken pot pie?" Henry asked as he drew close to her such that she leaned back on the counter. He reached over her and looked down at her beautiful face. He wanted to kiss her but he stopped himself. Abigail found herself looking up to him, her eyes expectant of any show of emotions. He leaned his face only a couple of inches apart. Her breath got hitched as she opened her mouth to say something. "Some homemade chili sauce." He said as he brought down from the cabinet above a jar of freshly blended homemade chili. He held it out to her, his face still inches away from hers.

"Here you go…" he whispered to her as she closed her eyes from his warm breath over her face. She took the jar from him and looked up at his face. He slowly put his arm around her waist and drew her even closer than she was. She had closed her eyes, expecting his warm lips on hers.

"Mr. Gowen!" Cody called out loud and her eyes immediately opened. Henry was startled too, but his hands did not leave her waist. He still looked into her eyes and she was immediately shy. Henry smiled and blinked at that as he gently let her go. He then brushed aside a strand of hair that fell on her face and slowly walked out of the kitchen. She was left there, her heart pounding. She felt like an infatuated little girl who had just had an experience with her crush. She could not hide her disappointment at the kiss that did not happen.

"Yes Cody. Everything alright?" Henry asked.

"Would it be alright if I had a look at the car on your desk?" he asked, pointing at it.

"Yes of course. But I think we should eat first." He said as he saw Abigail walk out of the kitchen, her cheeks flushed. "Please have a seat and I will serve the food." He said to both of them as he gave a knowing smile to her. She smiled back at him. He brought the food to the table as Abigail and Cody settled down.

They chatted away animatedly like nothing had happened in the kitchen. Henry spoke about his job there in Hamilton while Abigail filled him in on the latest at Hope Valley. She told him about the budding romance between Carson and Faith and how Elizabeth was dealing with her loss. She also mentioned how Lee missed him at the lumber factory and how Rosemary was always planning a party for Hope Valley residents to help them cope with Jack's death. Henry felt nostalgic as he heard her mention the names of the people of Hope Valley. He had a sad smile on his face. Cody would then quip in with his tribulations with the children of Hope Valley, which made Henry laugh always. He loved hearing about Hope Valley. He missed everyone very much and hoped that he will get to see them again.

Once dinner was over, they sat at the living room while Henry prepared some coffee for him and Abigail and a glass of warm milk for Cody to keep him warm in the cold night. They did not realise that it has been

two hours since they had dinner. Abigail reluctantly got up to leave.

"I think we should get going, Henry." She said as Cody got up too. Henry followed suit.

"So soon?" he asked.

"Yes, Cody and I have an early morning coach back to Hope Valley. He also needs to say bye to his friend who lives just down the street." She said.

"I will walk you." he said instantly and rushed to get his coat. Abigail did not want to stop him. They all went over to Cody's friend's house and stayed for about 15 minutes before Cody bid farewell to his friend. His friend had taken the same training class with Cody.

Their walk to Abigail and Cody's hotel was deliberately slow. Abigail wanted to say a lot of things to Henry but could not find the words or the opportunity to do so while they walked. Henry would once in a few seconds steal a glance at her, knowing fully that it would be a long time before he would see her again. He doubted whether he would even see her after this and he was determined to capture every memory of her face to last him a lifetime.

They reached the hotel finally. They got to the door to their room. Cody, sensing some unsaid things between the two of them, quickly excused himself. He gave a hug to Henry before he politely disappeared into the room.

Henry and Abigail were left standing at the door, which was closed.

"It was really nice to see you." henry said and took a step closer to her.

"It was really nice to see you too, henry." She said and took a step closer to him too. "Henry, I…uhhhh…" she said as struggled yet again to find the words.

"Holding in your feelings will make this even worse, Abigail." He said gently, taking half a step towards her. He could go no further than that. He was once again that evening, inches away from her.

"I was broken when you left." She said and Henry patiently waited for her to finish. "I was hurt too that you never once spoke to me, even though you called numerously."

"I did not want to make things harder." He said.

"It couldn't have gotten any worse." She defended.

"I am sorry. But you did not call either." He said.

"You chose to walk away from me. My self-respect did not allow me to pick up the telephone to call you. Also, I did not have your number, even if I had decided to call you." she replied.

"You could have written…" he said.

"At what address?" she asked. "You did not write either…" She said, "…despite starting the letter a number of times." She finished. That caught Henry by surprise. He furrowed his eyebrows at her. "I saw the crumped up papers at the bin at the foot of your desk when I was looking around your house. I was not prying, I just saw my name on one of them and couldn't help but have a look."

"When did you go through the papers?" he asked.

"When you were fetching the food from the kitchen." She replied. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before reopening them and sighing. "Even one letter would have taken away the immense pain I felt in my heart, you know." She said.

"I am sorry." Henry whispered as he leaned to touch his forehead to Abigail's, their noses also touching momentarily. She loved the warmth he exuded.

"I love you…" she said and Henry did not expect that. He looked at her, shock in his eyes but her eyes showed that she was not sure. Henry's eyes softened at her uncertainty.

"I love you too." He said, holding her hand and massaging her knuckles with his thumb. "I don't think so…I know so…" he said, looking deep into her eyes. He stayed like that for what seemed like hours to Abigail. "But…I know you have a lot to think about before you make any decision." He said and leaned back. "You would like the blessings of the people of Hope Valley and I understand that. But before you do so, you need to find out if you love me or not. "I think I love you' may not be enough." He said and smiled slightly at her. She nodded knowingly. "I have always wanted to be your strength, Abigail, and not someone who makes you weak at your knees." He said and she blushed at that. "I know you're attracted to me. But you need to find out if you love me. And I will wait for you as long as you want. The day you know for sure that you love me, just pick up the telephone and say "come home". I will not waste a single moment doing so. And the day you feel you have found a better partner or have moved on from me, your words "Goodbye Henry" on the telephone will be more than enough for me to know." He said as his eyes moistened.

"That will never happen." She said as she leaned in, trying to cover the distance between them.

"I will pray that that doesn't happen." He said, his voice shaky.

"Please don't let me go…" she said as she touched her forehead to his again. They both sighed at the warmth they shared.

"I wish I could ask you to stay." He said and pulled away slightly as he cupped her face in his palms. "I will wait for your call…when you are ready." He said and pulled away totally. She felt the sudden cold from his ceased proximity to her. She felt she was stripped away from her warmth.

"I don't know if I will be able to live like this." She said, indicating the distance between them.

"You have before and if you choose to, you will." He said, still holding her hand.

"And what about you?" she asked. His eyes teared up as he cleared his throat.

"You should not be worried about me. I will be fine." He said sadly. Silence ensued for a few seconds.

"This is where you kiss me…" she said slowly and hesitantly. He shook his head at her.

"If I do, I will not be able to let you go." He said.

They stared at each other before Henry slowly enveloped her into a big hug, his arms covering all of her. It is this warm protective layer around her that she missed. His scent…musky. He kissed the crown of her head ever so slightly. She hid her face in the nook of his neck, trying to get in as much of him as she could. Her warm skin against his neck felt oddly comforting to him. He felt her tears on his neck as she felt his on her shoulder as he hugged her closely.

They must have stood like that for several minutes before they knew they had to break apart now. They did so. She wiped her tears from her eyes as he blinked his away.

"I will see you off tomorrow morning." He said and walked away abruptly.

She slowly walked into her room. Cody had already fallen asleep. She freshened up and willed herself to go to sleep but she could not. Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks as she lay on her pillow.

Meanwhile, Henry blinked as tears formed in his eyes. He was at home, staring out of his window with a glass of scotch in his hand that he sipped from time to time. He was hurting inside so much that the pain flowed out in form of tears from his eyes.

Neither Henry nor Abigail slept well that night.

THE NEXT MORNING

Abigail waited as the coachman loaded the coach with her and Cody's belongings. She looked around one more time. Henry was nowhere to be seen.

"We need to go now ma'am." He said impatiently. They had waited for almost half an hour and neither the coachman nor Cody was sure why. Abigail was waiting for Henry.

"Of course…" Abigail said, crestfallen as she prepared to climb into the coach behind Cody.

She suddenly saw a hand held out, purporting to help her. She looked up and saw Henry. He looked tired and worn out.

"I am sorry I am late." He said apologetically. She did not mind. She was just so happy to see him. She took his hand and helped herself up but did not let it go even as she sat down. He held on to her hand too, like his life depended on it.

"Good bye Abigail" he said and Abigail could not find it in her to respond to that.

"Goodbye Mr. Gowen!" Cody replied emphatically.

"Goodbye Cody. Do take good care of your mum, alright?" he said and Cody nodded.

Just then the horse neighed. It had been prompted to trot away. With that, Abigail and Henry's hands slipped away from each other. Henry was left standing on the side of the road, looking at the moving coach.

Abigail continued to look at him, her hand on the window, until he was out of sight.

She sobbed softly while the coach moved. That did not go unnoticed by Cody. He looked from his mum to Henry. He was not an expert at these things but he knew that his mum liked Mr. Gowen a little more than usual. 


End file.
